


Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen - Relationships

by Miss_Gentleman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friendship, Gay, Love, M/M, Murder, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Romance, Strip Tease
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gentleman/pseuds/Miss_Gentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Firmenchef Jim Moriarty steckt mit seinem Unternehmen finanziell in der Klemme, doch das Glück scheint wieder auf seiner Seite zu sein, als er John Watson kennenlernt, welcher sich als seine rechte Hand bewirbt. Schnell merken beide, dass das gemeinsame Interesse aneinander auch auf einer ganz anderen Ebene besteht.<br/>Durch seinen besten Kumpel und Polizeichef, Greg Lestrade, wird John in einen verzwickten Mordfall verwickelt, den er mit dem selbsternannten ‚Consulting detective‘ Sherlock Holmes zu lösen versucht.<br/>Währenddessen bemerkt er, dass Sherlocks spezielle Persönlichkeit einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn hat und seine Gefühle zu Moriarty werden in Frage gestellt.<br/>Als Moriarty davon erfährt, schwört er dem Consulting detective Rache und schließlich muss John sich für eine Seite entscheiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hintergedanken

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses ist meine erste Fanfiction hier auf AO3.
> 
> Die FF wurde Korrektur gelesen aber trotzdem können natürlich Rechtschreibfehler und Grammatikfehler auftreten.  
> Ich hoffe ihr seht es nicht allzu kritisch an ;)
> 
> Ich beginne mit einem harmlosen Kapitel, aber lasst euch nicht täuschen, die angegebenen "Additional Tags" werden in den weiteren Kapiteln auftreten.  
> Da ich die genaue Anzahl an Kapitel nicht voraussehen kann, belasse ich es erst mal bei dem "?".

Nervös zupfte sich Jim seine Krawatte zurecht. Er fand es ungewohnt warm in seinem Büro und versuchte den Kragen seines Hemdes etwas zu lockern. Seine Anzugjacke schien sich enger um ihn zu schlingen als sonst und eine leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.

Ein Blick auf seine teure Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten dauern würde bis er den anderen Mann wieder traf.

Er wird zur Tür herein kommen, welche eine von Jims Sekretärinnen wieder hinter ihm schließt. Er wird seine Krawatte ebenfalls noch kurz zurecht zupfen bevor er mit schnellen aber bestimmten Schritten auf ihn zu kommt.

Jims Gedanken spielten dieses Wiedersehen immer und immer wieder durch und egal wie er das Geschehen auch drehte, am Ende stockte der Gedanke immer in dem Moment wo er an der Reihe war etwas zu sagen. Dieses Mal war es wichtig, dass er nachdachte bevor er etwas sagte. Er durfte den Fehler kein zweites Mal machen und mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Zu viel hing für ihn davon ab.

Das Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Herz schien ein Stück nach unten zu rutschen und ihm blieb im ersten Moment der Atem weg. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich, auch ohne Anweisung von Jim, die Tür und eine junge Frau steckte ihren Kopf zwischen den Türspalt.

„Sir, Mr. Watson ist nun eingetroffen.“

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_Jim Moriarty saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Rückbank des schwarzen Autos und lauschte den Geräuschen des Motors und der leisen Musik, die aus dem Radio drang._

_Er war erschöpft von dem Meeting und seine Laune lies nach dem Misserfolg auch zu wünschen übrig._

_Wieso nur hatte sein Verhandlungspartner sich nicht auf diesen Deal eingelassen, Jim war sich sicher dass dieser wusste wie Sinnvoll es für Jims Firma war, doch er schien auch zu wissen wie dringend Jim das Bündnis zwischen den Unternehmen brauchte. Er konnte es sich einfach leisten sich zu zieren und den Deal auszuschlagen. Und genau das machte Jim nur noch wütender. Es war einfach zu offensichtlich in welcher Lager er sich im Moment befand und er hätte sich genauso ein dickes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Mein Unternehmen geht unter, bitte rettet mich!“ tragen können._

_Mit einem kräftigen Knurren meldete sich nun auch noch sein Magen._

_„Mike, ich würde, bevor wir zurück ins Büro fahren gerne noch etwas essen gehen. Bitte suchen Sie etwas Geeignetes.“_

_Mike war schon lange genug Jims Chauffeur um zu wissen, mit welcher Wahl des Essens er ihn etwas besänftigen konnte und somit vertraute Jim einfach darauf, dass er schon an das passende Ziel kommen würde._

_Nach einer Viertelstunde kam der Wagen schließlich zum stehen und erst dann öffnete Jim wieder seine Augen. Sie hielten vor einer kleinen Holzhütte, welche weder einen einladenden Eindruck machte, noch nach einem Restaurant aussah.  
„Was soll das sein?“ zischte Jim wütend als er die Hütte begutachtete._

_„Es ist ein etwas…rustikales Restaurant. Naja, Restaurant ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort, eher eine…“_

_„Kneipe? Absteige für Arme?“ schnitte er Mike das Wort ab „was denken Sie eigentlich wer ich bin? Ich werde mir wohl noch ein ordentliches Restaurant leisten können.“ Nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er genau dass er unrecht hatte._

_Obwohl sein Unternehmen ziemlich knapp am Abgrund stand, besaß er trotzdem noch eine beachtlich große Menge Geld. Doch er wusste auch genauso gut dass er dieses Geld noch in ein paar andere Investitionen stecken musste um zu versuchen zu retten was noch zu retten ist._

_Also stieg er mit einem tiefen Seufzer aus dem Auto, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Mike._

_Den einzigen Vorteil den Jim erkennen konnte, war die abgelegte Gegend, so bestand nicht die Gefahr dass einer seiner Geschäftspartner plötzlich vor ihm stand, denn diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben müssen._

_Als er die Hütte betrat stand fest, dass die Bezeichnung Kneipe fast noch zu nobel für das war was sich vor ihm bot. Der Raum war dunkel und roch modrig. Die Einrichtung bestand aus altem Holz und hatte seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich. Ein großer Tresen nahm den Großteil des Raumes ein und nur wenige kleine Tische standen links und rechts daneben. Bis auf zwei Leuten an den Tischen und der Bedienung, in Form einer älteren Dame, hinterm Tresen war keiner dort._

_Jim kam sich in seinem Anzug sehr fehl am Platz vor und knurrte leise. Wie konnte Mike ihn nur zu so einem Ort fahren. Wenn es auch kein Sterne Restaurant sein musste, aber jede Pommes Bude wäre ihm in diesem Moment einladender vorgekommen._

_Die kleine ältere Frau hinter dem Tresen kam mit einer Schürze um der Hüfte strahlend auf ihn zu._

_„Guten Tag, Sir.“ Ihre Stimme war weich und sprühte nur so vor ehrlicher Freude. Das war bis jetzt das erste positive was ihm in diesem Schuppen auffiel._

_Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt umzudrehen, Mike einige Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werfen und ihn anzuweisen ihn an einen für ihn würdigen Ort zu bringen, doch irgendwie hielt die freundlich lächelnde Frau ihn davon ab._

_„Darf ich Sie zu einem Tisch geleiten?“ sie war schon einige Schritte Richtung letzten freien Tisch gegangen und Jim war sich sicher, dass hier vorher wohl noch nie alle Tische besetzt waren. Drei Gäste war sicher die oberste Grenze die sie jetzt jemals erreicht hatten. Er musste sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen verkneifen und folgte der Frau._

_Er nahm auf der Bank mit dem Rücken zur Wand Platz, um das Geschehen im Raum im Auge zu haben doch er stellte fest, dass es einfach nichts gab was man im Auge behalten musste. Die anderen beiden Gäste schienen nicht zusammen zu gehören._

_Der eine war ein etwas älterer Herr, zumindest nahm Jim das aufgrund des langen weißen Bartes an. Der Mann war dürr und der Bart war auch das einzige was auf seinem Kopf aus Haaren bestand. Seine Kleidung war an einigen Stellen zerrissen, schien aber dennoch sauber zu sein. Jim fragte sich wer so einem wohl die Klamotten wusch._

_Vor dem Mann stand ein halbvolles Glas mit Bier und die letzten Reste Schaum in seinem Bart zeigten, dass er schon einen großen Schluck genommen hatte._

_An dem Tisch ihm gegenüber saß ein im Verhältnis sehr junger Mann, ebenfalls ein Glas Bier vor sich, welches er aber bis auf einen winzigen Schluck schon geleert hatte. Auch er schien vom äußerlichen her keinen eigenen festen Wohnsitz zu haben._

_Abweisend starrten die beiden Männer in den Raum und es hatte den Anschein als wären sie nur Körperlich anwesend._

_„Kann ich ihnen etwas bringen?“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte John auf das dünne Stück Papier, welches ihm die ältere Dame überreicht hatte._

_„Ich nehme bitte das Schnitzel mit Pommes“ bestellte er schließlich, denn das war für ihn das einzig halbwegs vernünftige auf dieser Karte. „Und bitte ein kühles Bier“ fügte er noch hinzu und die Dame verschwand in der Küche._

_Er seufzte. Womit hatte er das nur verdient, fragte er sich immer wieder und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie müde und erschöpft er wirklich war. Seine Augen brannten und sein Kopf schmerzte ihn._

_Erst das Klicken der Eingangstür brachte ihn dazu sein Gesicht aus seinen Händen zu lösen und nach oben zu Blicken. Er rechnete damit dass einer der anderen Männer den Raum verlassen hatte, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ein weiterer Gast hatte den Schuppen betreten._

_Auch zu ihm ging die Dame mit einem breiten Lächeln und hieß ihn willkommen. Sie schienen sich zu kennen, denn sie verfielen in einen kurzen Smalltalk und der andere Mann schaute sich um._

_„Es sind ja alle Tische besetzt“ merkte der Mann ungläubig an und bestätigte somit Jims Vermutung das drei Gäste schon der Jackpot waren. Aber nun auch noch ein vierter Gast, sprengte alle Rahmen. Neugierig schaute Jim sich das kleine Schauspiel an, welches sich vor ihm ergab._

_Der andere Mann musterte die beiden anderen Gäste und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Noch hatte er nicht in Jims Richtung geschaut._

_„Ich glaube heute werde ich mein Essen wohl mitnehmen müssen.“ Er ging zu dem Tresen und legte einen Ellenbogen drauf._

_„Bitte einmal wie immer.“_

_Wieder verschwand die ältere Dame schnell in der Küche._

_Erst jetzt drehte sich der Mann um und sein Blick traf auf Jim. Das war auch das erste Mal dass Jim ihn von vorne sah._

_Er schätzte ihn auf Ende 30, Anfang 40. Er hatte kurzes dunkelblondes Haar und war fast so groß wie Jim, wenn nicht einige Zentimeter kleiner. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten auf Jims Gesicht und einige Sekunden lang stand er einfach so regungslos da und starrte ihn an._

_Er trug einen hellbeigen Strickpullover und machte einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck. Jim fand, dass auch dieser Mann nicht in so einen Schuppen passte._

_Schließlich setzte sich der Mann in Bewegung und kam auf den Tisch zu._

_„Guten Tag, Sir.“ Er setzte sich nicht auf den freien Platz, wie Jim es zuerst vermutet hatte, sondern blieb einfach vor dem Tisch stehen._

_„Was führt jemanden wie Sie hier her, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?“ der Satz klang nicht abwertend, sondern eher amüsiert. „Darf ich Platz nehmen?“ fügte er noch hinzu, ohne auf seine erste Frage eine Antwort abzuwarten._

_Jim wies mit seiner Hand auf den freien Stuhl und der Mann nahm vor ihm Platz._

_„Wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist John Watson. Ich hoffe ich überfalle Sie hier jetzt nicht so einfach, aber eigentlich habe ich wenig Lust das Essen mit nachhause zu nehmen, wo es sicherlich kalt sein würde bis ich da bin und noch weniger Lust habe ich, mich bei den beiden Herren dort drüben hinzusetzen.“ Den letzten Teil flüsterte er nur, damit die anderen Männer ihn nicht hören konnten und grinste._

_„Ähm…Jim Moriarty.“ Stellte er sich nun ebenfalls vor. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ein wenig Gesellschaft dürfte hier wohl nicht schaden.“ Er fühlte sich schon gleich viel wohler durch die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes._

_Nach 10 Minuten kam die ältere Dame aus der Küche und trug auf jeder Hand einen Teller mit dem bestellten Essen. Die Getränke hatte sie schon vorher gebracht und das kühle Bier hatte Jims Kopf ein wenig freier gemacht und er ließ sich auf ein entspanntes Gespräch mit John ein._

_Er erfuhr dass John allein lebte und schon öfter hier her kam. Früher schien das eine angesagte Kneipe gewesen zu sein, doch das Geld wurde irgendwann knapp und nun versauerte das kleine Lokal hier im Nirgendwo. Doch John ist dem Schuppen treu geblieben und kommt in regelmäßigen Abständen hier her zum Essen._

_„Das Personal war wirklich immer klasse hier. Und auch jetzt kann man echt nicht meckern. Mrs. Hudson, die übrigens die Besitzerin von dem allen hier ist, hat immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ist immer freundlich. Auch über das Essen kann man nicht klagen.“ John pickte drei Pommes auf seine Gabel und schob sie sich in den Mund. Mit einer unerklärlichen Faszination beobachtete Jim ihn dabei, wie er Bissen für Bissen verspeiste. Als Johns Teller schon halb leer war, hatte Jim noch kaum etwas gegessen, weil er sich viel zu sehr auf den Mann vor ihm konzentrierte._

_Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und er nahm noch einen kräftigten Schluck von seinem mittlerweile warm gewordenen Bier, doch die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte es nicht._

_„Als was arbeiten Sie eigentlich?“ die Frage war Jim eigentlich nur so raus gerutscht und er hoffte dass er nicht viel zu aufdringlich war._

_„Im Moment halte ich mich mit einigen Nebenjobs über Wasser.“ Es schien John nichts aus zu machen offen darüber zu reden dass er im Grunde Arbeitslos war, obwohl Jim es nicht erwartete hatte._

_„Ich…“ er war sich unsicher ob er seine Gedanken wirklich laut aussprechen sollte, allerdings erschien es ihm als einzige Lösung um John wieder zu treffen ohne das es komisch wirkte, und weiß Gott er wollte ihn unbedingt wieder treffen. Sie saßen erst seit einer Stunde sich gegenüber und plauderten ein wenig, aber es hatte gereicht um in Jim ein deutliches Interesse zu wecken, welches sich wie ein Parasit in seinem Magen festsetzt. Er räusperte sich._

_„Ich leite eine etwas größere Firma, welche sich auf den Handel mit Tabak spezialisiert hat und bin noch auf der Suche nach weiterem geeignetem Personal.“_

_„Ein Tabak-Unternehmen?“ John schien zumindest ein wenig interessiert und legte seine Gabel beiseite._

_„Hmm…eigentlich schlage ich keine Jobangebote ab, weil ich das Geld wirklich gebrauchen könnte aber…“_

_Jim biss sich auf die Zunge. Er ist die Sache ganz falsch angegangen. Er ist gleich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen. Es musste so kommen, dass John verunsichert ist, schließlich wirft man heutzutage nicht mit freien Arbeitsplätzen um sich und schon gar nicht wenn sie einen etwas höheren Rang versprachen. Wieder sah er Bilder vor Augen wir er ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Versager sucht Mitarbeiter!“ trug. Er hätte sich am liebsten mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen, doch dann wäre gar nichts mehr zu retten gewesen. Also unternahm er einen weiteren Versuch._

_„Das kommt jetzt ziemlich plötzlich, aber ich habe das Gefühl einen Mann vor mir sitzen zu haben, der von diesen Dingen etwas versteht.“ Okay jetzt war Jim klar dass er sich eine Ohrfeige verdient hätte. Wie konnte er nur jetzt die ‚Ich schleime mich ein‘ Schiene fahren. Er hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und seine übliche Geschäftsführerhaltung angenommen, die er sonst nur bei Meetings und Mitarbeitergesprächen verwendete. Seine letzte Chance war jetzt nur noch abwarten und hoffen dass zu dem Schild jetzt nicht auch noch der Stempel „Depp“ auf die Stirn kommt._

_Es verstrichen einige Sekunden, in denen Stille zwischen den beiden Männern herrschte doch sie kamen Jim wie eine brennende Unendlichkeit vor._

_„Nun, ich bin mir etwas unsicher was ich von dem schnellen Angebot halten soll und doch wäre ich soweit interessiert es mir mal genauer anzuschauen.“_

_Jim atmete hörbar aus und setzte ein Lächeln auf._

_„Das freut mich wirklich zu hören. Ich würde sehr gerne einen Termin mit Ihnen vereinbaren. Warten Sie ich gebe Ihnen meine Karte.“ Etwas ungeschickt versuchte er eine kleine Visitenkarte aus der Innentasche seiner Anzugjacke zu fischen. Er war viel zu nervös, sodass seine Hände zitterten, aber schließlich schaffte er es eine Karte zu greifen und reichte sie John._

_„Sie können einfach telefonisch einen Termin mit meiner Sekretärin vereinbaren.“_

_Nickend nahm John die Karte entgegen und las sich den Inhalt durch bevor er sie in die Jackentasche steckte. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr stand er schließlich auf._

_„Leider muss ich mich nun schon verabschieden. War wirklich nett Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben.“ Er streckte Jim die Hand entgegen und dieser erhob sich ebenfalls._

_„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Auf ein hoffentlich baldiges Wiedersehen.“ Er ergriff Johns Hand und ein leichter Schauer lief seinen Rücken runter. Die Berührung löste ein leichtes Kribbeln in seiner Hand aus und sein Herz lies einen Schlag aus._

_Schließlich lösten sie die Hände wieder voneinander und mit einem letzten,_

_„Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, Mr. Moriarty“ verschwand John durch die Tür nach draußen._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Etwas unsicher stand John hinter der jungen Frau, welche ihren Kopf durch den Spalt der Tür gesteckt hatte, und sein Eintreffen ankündigte.

Das Unternehmen lag in den oberen Stockwerken eines Hochhauses mitten in der Stadt und alles machte auf John einen viel zu schicken Eindruck.

Das Personal schien fast nur aus jungen, hübschen, schlanken Frauen zu bestehen, welche mit kurzen Röcken und Absatzschuhen von A nach B liefen und immer freundlich lächelten sobald sich die Blicke trafen.

Der dunkelgraue Anzug, den John extra aus dem Schrank gekramt hatte, drückte ihm leicht die Luft ab und er zerrte etwas an dem Kragen seines Hemdes. Schon ewig hatte er dieses Kleidungsstück nicht mehr getragen und wünschte sich, er hätte es einfach bei einem ordentlichen Pullover belassen, doch er musste sich auch eingestehen dass er sich durch den Anzug erhoffte etwas Aufsehen bei Jim zu erregen.

Schon die erste Begegnung mit Jim in der kleinen Kneipe hatte ein leichtes Interesse bei John geweckt und somit kam ihm das Jobangebot mehr als gelegen.

Er hatte schon immer was für Stilbewusste Männer übrig und von denen in Anzügen war er alles andere als abgeneigt. Somit war klar, dass der Mann im Anzug sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, schon alleine weil er in das Bild der alten Kneipe nicht passte und trotzdem hatte sein Anblick nichts Bizarres.

Bei dem Angebot hatte er versucht sich mit einer Antwort etwas zurück zu halten. Er wollte mit einer überschnellen Reaktion nicht bewirken dass Jim es sich womöglich anders überlegte und so wartete er noch drei weitere Tage nach der Begegnung damit bis er schließlich den Telefonhörer nahm und ein Termin vereinbarte.

Er rief sich oft in den Kopf dass er sich von alledem viel zu viel versprach und dass er nur für ein Vorstellungsgespräch hier war und für nichts anderes. Schließlich sah er gar kein Grund dafür, wieso er irgendwelches Interesse bei Jim geweckt haben sollte. Ein Blick auf die knapp bekleideten Damen war für ihn eine eindeutige Antwort was Jims Zielgruppe war.

Er atmete tief durch und sagte sich immer wieder den wirklichen Grund wieso er hier war.

 

Die junge Dame zog ihren Kopf wieder zurück und öffnete die Tür nun ganz.

„Mr. Moriarty erwartet Sie nun.“ Flötete sie mit anreizender Stimme und trat zur Seite.

John betrat den Raum.

Er wirkte größer als er es von außen zu sein schien. Die Einrichtung war stilvoll aber schlicht gehalten und es gab neben den notwendigen Möbelstücken kein unnötiges Schnickschnack.

Jim stand in seinem dunklen Anzug vor dem Schreibtisch und strich sich durchs Haar, bevor er John mit einem Lächeln entgegen kam.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Watson“ seine Begrüßung fiel freundlich aus und nahm einen Teil von Johns Anspannung.

Er erwiderte die Begrüßung und nahm schließlich nach Aufforderung gegenüber des Schreibtisches Platz.

„Ich freue mich wirklich dass Sie meinem Angebot gefolgt sind.“ Jim hatte hinter seinen Schreibtisch Platz genommen und die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Die kurze Pause die nach seinen Worten entstand nutze er, um John zu mustern.

Der graue Anzug stand ihm gut und doch wirkte er eher so als habe er ihn schon lange Zeit nicht mehr getragen. Er passte ihm sehr gut, war aber nicht maßgeschneidert. Seine Haare trug er leicht nach hinten gegelt aber nicht zu stark, so dass es schmierig wirkte. Der Duft eines leichten After Shaves drang ihm in die Nase und er empfand ihn als äußerst angenehm.

John räusperte sich.

„Nun, Mr. Moriarty, sie sprachen davon, dass Sie nach einem geeigneten Personal Ausschau halten. Sie hatten allerdings nicht erwähnt für welchen Posten genau und somit habe ich einfach mal alles…“ er legte sich den Stapel Unterlagen, den er unter dem Arm getragen hatte auf seinen Schoß und zog ein paar Zettel heraus „…alles rausgesucht, als was ich in meiner Beruflichen Laufbahn tätig war.“

Er erhob sich kurz um die ausgewählten Unterlagen vor Jim auf den Schreibtisch zu legen. Dieser griff danach und las sich die verschiedenen Arbeitszeugnisse und Berichte der verschiedenen Nebenjobs durch.

„Nun ich suche eigentlich jemanden der mir einen großen Teil meiner lästigen kleinen Aufgaben abnimmt.“

„Also eine Art ‚rechte Hand‘?“ Hakte John nach und Jim nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

„Ganz richtig. Wenn ich mir Ihre verschiedenen vorherigen Tätigkeiten anschaue scheinen Sie kein Problem damit zu haben die…“

„…die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen.“ Beendet John Jims Satz und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.

„Ich lehne mich einfach mal etwas weiter aus dem Fenster und behaupte, dass ich einer der besten auf diesem Gebiet bin. Allerdings kenne ich mich weniger mit Tabak aus.“ Eigentlich hasste er es immer nur die Drecksarbeit für andere zu machen und doch reizte ihn dieser Job so sehr, dass er ihn unbedingt haben wollte. Er würde als ‚rechte Hand‘ für Jim arbeiten. Er würde eventuell zusammen mit ihm in dem Büro sitzen und auf der Rückbank des Autos, wenn sie gemeinsam zu einem Meeting fahren. Das Bild der jungen Dame vom Empfangstresen rief ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass er sich unnötig diese Mühe machte und dass das diese ganze Sache nur in einer großen Enttäuschung für ihn enden würde und doch wollte er an der Seite dieses Mannes sitzen und für ihn arbeiten.

„Ihr Aufgabenbereich würde mit dem Tabak eher weniger zu tun haben. Es gibt ganz andere Sachen die erledigt werden müssen, für die ich aber einfach nicht die nötige Zeit finde.“ Jim legte die Unterlagen zurück auf den Schreibtisch und beobachtete Johns angespannten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne die Chance geben, sich eine Woche lang als, Ihren Worten nach ‚einer der besten‘ zu beweisen. Wenn ich soweit zufrieden bin, würde ich danach einen Vertrag für Sie fertigen lassen, natürlich nur wenn dieser Job Ihnen zuspricht.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu „bei der Bezahlung werde ich natürlich auch nicht geizen, ich denke da würde wir beide auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen.“ Er lächelte John aufmunternd zu und wusste selber nicht wie er es schaffte so ruhig ein normales geschäftliches Gespräch zu führen, während sein Herz kurz davor stand durch seine Brust zu schlagen. Der Gedanke, dass John jeden Tag an seiner Seite arbeiten würde, ließ ihm ein Schauer voller Vorfreude über den Rücken laufen.

Mit dem Gedanken, sich bei John keine Hoffnung zu machen, hatte er sich seit Tagen schon abgegeben, schließlich gab es keinen Grund wieso dieser auch nur einen Hauch Interesse an ihm zeigen sollte und trotzdem wollte er diesen Mann neben sich haben. Wollte mit ihm gemeinsam in seinem Büro sitzen und auf der Rückbank seines Autos während sie zu einem Meeting fahren.

Beide Männer erhoben sich, reichten sich die Hand und verabredeten somit eine Probewoche für John.

‚Ich werde Seite an Seite mit einem höchst interessanten und attraktiven Mann arbeiten‘.

Sie waren sich nicht bewusst, dass sie beide den gleichen Gedanken teilten.

 

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

 

 


	2. Affäre

**1 Jahr später**

John schlug seine Beine übereinander und nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Kaffee, welcher neben ihm auf dem kleinen Tischchen stand.

Vertieft in die Akte auf seinem Schoß blätterte er durch die Dokumente und machte sich ab und zu einige Notizen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sein Rücken schmerzte und sein linkes Bein war eingeschlafen. Er schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er schon seit zwei Stunden über der Akte brütete, aber einfach nicht den Fehler fand, die Schwachstelle in dem Handel.

 

Die Tür zum Büro wurde geöffnet und Jim kam mit einem Handy am Ohr herein. Seine Stirn lag wütend in Falten.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass wir an der Sache dran sind. Im Moment habe ich wirklich keine Verwendung für Ihre Ideen…ich…nein das werde ich mir auch nicht nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen…wieso? Weil ich noch eine Menge anderer, weit aus wichtigere Arbeit auf dem Tisch habe.“ Ohne einen Abschied legte er auf und warf das Telefon auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Das steht dir aber gar nicht gut.“ John beobachtete Jim grinsend durch die halb geöffneten Augen. Dieser schaute ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich meine die Falten auf der Stirn. Wenn du dich ärgerst, siehst du gleich ein paar Jahre älter aus.“ Ein breites Grinsen trat nun auch auf Jims Gesicht.

„Wie alt glaubst du siehst du gerade aus? Wie ein Opa zusammen gesackt auf dem Stuhl.“

„Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich bin nunmal schon etwas älter.“ Er setzte einen übertriebenen, gespielten Schmollmund auf.

Jim konnte diesem nun nicht mehr wiederstehen. Er stellt sich vor den Stuhl und beugte sich zu John herunter. Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Johns entfernt.

Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Armlehnen. John beobachtete ihn noch immer durch die halb geöffneten Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er hätte nur sein Gewicht anders verlagern müssen um Jim zu küssen, doch er blieb regungslos sitzen und spürte die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Es war so still in dem Raum, dass John dachte das Knistern der Luft zu hören. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, ausgelöst von der unmittelbaren Nähe des anderen Mannes.

Er traute sich nicht zu atmen. Er wollte diesen Moment halten. Für ihn war es fast noch schöner als der Kuss selber. Das Verlangen des Körpers spüren. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm befahl seine hungrigen Lippen auf die des anderen Mannes zu drücken. Der leichte aber angenehme Druck auf seiner Brust, so dass ihm der Atem stockte. Das rasende Herz.

Einfach die pure Vorfreude auf das was kommen würde und er versuchte, so oft es ihm gelang, genau diesen Moment so lange wie möglich auszureizen.

Das Kribbeln auf den Lippen fing an seinen ganzen Körper zu durchlaufen und verwandelte sich in Erregung. Sein Körper war angespannt, doch sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf Jims Lippen, welche ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte.

Er wusste genau wie solch ein Moment auf John wirkte und da dieser es immer wieder ausreizte, hat auch er Gefallen daran gefunden.

Schließlich hob John nach etlichen Sekunden, die wie eine Ewigkeit auf ihn wirkten, seine Hand und legte sie John in den Nacken und zog ihn die letzten Zentimeter bis zu sich nach oben.

Jims warme, feuchte Lippen fachten die Erregung in John nur noch mehr an und er presste seine fester auf sie. Jim öffnete seinen Mund und ihre Zungen berührten sich und umspielten sich gegenseitig.

Jim stieg der Geruch des After Shaves in die Nase, welches er an John so liebte. Er spürte dessen Haare, in die er seine Hand gegraben hatte, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Seine andere Hand ruhte mittlerweile auf Johns Oberschenkel.  
John hatte seine Arme nun ebenfalls um Johns Nacken geschlungen.

Die Akte auf seinem Schoß rutschte zu Boden, was Jim sehr gelegen kam. John saß so weit auf dem Stuhl vorgerückt, dass Jim sich auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte. Er nahm Johns Gesicht in seine Hände, ohne dass sie auch nur eine Sekunde von einander abließen.

Durch die immer steigendere Erregung in seinem Unterleib, versuchte John seine Hüfte leicht nach vorne zu schieben, was ihm in seiner Lage allerdings nicht gelang.

Jims Hände rutschten zwischen Johns Beine, was ein tiefes Stöhnen in ihm auslöste.

Erst jetzt hatten ihre Lippen sich voneinander getrennt und John hatte seine Augen leicht geöffnet, um den Mann vor sich zu betrachten.

„Jim…“ es war mehr ein Stöhnen als eine Aussage.

„Wir sind in deinem Büro. Es könnte jeder Zeit jemand rein kommen.“

„Falsch.“ Jim hielt inne und legte seine Hände auf Johns Arme.

„Wir sind in **unserem** Büro. Aber Recht hast du. Wir sollten das hier verschieben.“ Er drückte John noch einen letzten festen Kuss auf die Lippen und erhob sich.

Er zupfte sich seine Anzugsjacke zurecht, richtete die Krawatte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein verwuscheltes Haar. Erst dann drehte er sich wieder um und sah John an.

Dieser saß noch immer in der gleichen Haltung auf dem Stuhl und sein Atem ging schwer. Zwischen seinen Beinen zeichnete sich eine deutliche Beule unter dem Stoff ab und Jim musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht doch mitten in dem Büro vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen.

Die Rettung, bevor er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, kam in Form seines Handys.

Der, in der Stille schrill dröhnende, Klingelton zerriss die Stille wie ein Blattpapier.

„Moriarty.“ Meldete sich Jim, ohne aber den Blick von John zu lassen.

„Ja, ich verstehe…natürlich…eine Viertelstunde…ja…ja…Wiederhören.“

„Ich schätze du musst weg?“ in der Zwischenzeit hatte John es geschafft sich wieder aufrecht hinzusetzen und war gerade dabei die Akte und die herausgefallenen Dokumente aufzuheben.

„Ein Geschäftspartner scheint es sich mit einem Deal anders überlegt zu haben. So wie es aussieht, schaffen wir es doch ihn mit an Bord zu ziehen.“ Freudig kramte Jim die Unterlagen die er benötigte zusammen und lief mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür, wo er kurz inne hielt und sich umdrehte.

„Wir werden das verschobene heute Abend noch nachholen.“ Er zwinkerte und verschwand schließlich.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Der Mann lag erst seit einem - höchstens zwei Tagen unter dem Laubhaufen. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten und die Arme und Beine waren in alle Richtungen ausgestreckt.

Neben ihm kniete ein Mann, mittleren Alters, und hob die flach vor ihm liegende Hand einige Zentimeter an, um sie zu betrachten. Er drückte sich ein Taschentuch vor die Nase, um den Geruch so gut es ging von sich fern zu halten.

Dutzend andere Männer liefen oder standen einige Schritte von ihm entfernt und schauten sich in dem kleinen Waldstück interessiert um.

„Haben Sie schon was gefunden, Lestrade?“

„Ah, Sie sind’s Donovan.“ Lestrade ließ die Hand des Mannes fallen und erhob sich.  
„Ich überlasse die Spurensuche an der Leiche den Leuten, die dafür hier sind. Haben die anderen Männer schon etwas gefunden?“

Donovan schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihr braunes gelocktes Haar leicht hin und her wippte.

„Allerdings ist jemand für Sie bereits eingetroffen.“

Irritiert schaute Lestrade Donovan an.

„Der Freak ist da.“

„Ahh, sehr schön. Ich habe ihn schon erwartet.“ Schlagartig hellte sich Lestrades Miene auf und er schaute sich suchend um.

„Er ist ein Stück in den Wald gegangen, weil er der Meinung war, hier kann nicht der Ort sein wo der Mann umgebracht wurde. Ich weiß ja nicht woran der das erkennen will, aber bitte wenn er meint dass…“

„Laubhaufen, Blut, ein Busch…“ die Stimme hinter ihr lies Donovan zusammenzucken und sie drehte sich um.

„Na endlich. Sherlock, wo waren Sie so lange? Ich habe ihnen doch schon vor 2 Stunden Bescheid gegeben.“

Sherlock ging auf Lestrades Bemerkung gar nicht ein.

„Der Laubhaufen ist nicht extra hierfür zusammen gekratzt worden, sondern er liegt schon etwas länger dort. Ich würde vermuten dass ein paar spielende Kinder ihn gebaut haben.

Für den Mörder kam das optimal, somit hat er keine Unnötigen Spuren auf dem Boden hinterlassen. Allerdings wurde ihm das auch zum Verhängnis, denn daran sieht man, dass der Mann nicht hier umgebracht wurde.“

„Tut mir leid, aber ich finde nicht, dass man das sieht.“ Donovan zischte die Worte nur genervt.

Seufzend fuhr Sherlock fort.  
„Blut. Es ist kein Blut um den Laubhaufen herum. Der Mann wurde erstochen und hat stark geblutet, aber nur direkt unter seinem Körper ist Blut auf dem Boden. Er wurde nicht über den Boden geschliffen, das bedeutet es muss eine Person gewesen sein, die stark genug war ihn zu tragen. Dass unser Opfer sehr klein und dünn ist, kam ihm dadurch auch sehr gelegen. Der Mörder selber musste allerdings über und über mit Blut sein.

Ich habe mich mal einige Meter weiter umgeschaut und habe einen kleinen Busch gefunden, an dem einige Zweige frisch abgebrochen sind. Und stellen Sie sich vor Donovan – ich habe dort sogar Blut gefunden.“

„Das bedeutet, er wurde mit einem dicken Ast erstrochen?“

„Nein, Blödsinn.“ Sherlock legte seine Handflächen aneinander und stütze sein Kinn auf die Fingerspitzen.

„Die Tatwaffe ist etwas ganz anderes, was weiß ich aber selber noch nicht genau.“

Wieso er sich so sicher war, dass es kein Ast war, fragte Lestrade schon nicht mehr und auch Donovan gab es auf.

Lestrade schickte einige der Männer in den Teil des Waldes, wo Sherlock die Spuren gefunden hatte.

Es schien ein schwieriger Fall zu werden, an dem er noch etwas länger zu knabbern hatte. Es schien, dass auch Sherlock im Moment nicht weiter kam.

Er wusste, dass das wichtigste erst mal war die Identität des Mannes zu klären, um erst mal einen Schritt nach vorne zu kommen.

Sie hatten keinerlei Sachen bei dem Mann gefunden. Keine Geldbörse, kein Ausweis, das einzige was er noch hatte waren seine Klamotten am Körper.

Es gab nur eine Wunde, durch den Rücken, doch diese war sofort tödlich. Sie war Kreisrund und schien somit nicht von einem Messer oder ähnlichem zu kommen. Für weitere Details musste Lestrade allerdings auf den Bericht der Gerichtsmediziner warten.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Er verstand es nicht.

Noch immer brütete John über der Akte. Langsam fielen ihm einige Schwachstellen auf, welche er mit einem gelben Textmarker markiert hatte, bis die Hälfte der Dokumente gelb war. Es war unglaublich für ihn, wie unvorsichtig mit einem so wichtigen Handel umgegangen wurde und somit war für ihn auch nicht mehr verwunderlich, dass alles am Ende in sich zusammen brach und sie gescheitert sind.

Müde schlug er die Akte zu. Seine Augen waren trocken von dem matten Licht der Schreibtischlampe und dem Stundenlangen Starren auf die Papiere.

Jim war noch immer nicht zurück gekehrt und John hoffte, dass er nicht viel zu voreilig einen weiteren Handel abschloss, ohne drüber nachzudenken.

So sehr er Jim auch liebte, er konnte einfach miserabel verhandeln. Eigentlich sollte John sich, als seine rechte Hand, um solche Dinge kümmern, aber Jim ließ es sich einfach nicht nehmen, als stolzer Geschäftsführer selber bei den Meetings aufzukreuzen, nur um am Ende alles zu vermasseln.

John sah Rot für die Firma und obwohl sie beide es genau wussten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist bis alles zusammen bricht, es sei denn es passiert noch ein Wunder, sprachen sie selten darüber.

Über die Verkaufszahlen, die Einnahmen und Ausgaben, wichtige Geschäftspartner, über all das sprachen sie, aber keiner erwähnte mit einem Wort, dass sie dem Abgrund gegenüber standen, auch wenn ihnen, bei jedem Blick auf die Zahlen, diese Wahrheit ins Gesicht sprang. In diesen Momenten sahen sie sich meistens nur stumm an und ihre Blicke sagten sich, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen würden, wenn sie nur zusammen halten.

  
John zweifelte an ihren Zusammenhalt nicht, aber von sowas kann eine Firma nun mal nicht leben. Viele Mitarbeiter mussten sie schon entlassen und es liefen nur noch zwei der jungen Damen am Empfang rum und auch sie mussten jeden Tag aufs neue Bangen, ob sie die nächsten sein werden, die gehen müssen.  
Ohne das Personal konnte die Firma den Anfragen nicht mehr standhalten, doch die Aufträge würden einfach nicht genug einbringen, um mehr Personal zu beschaffen.

Es war zum verrückt werden, sie befanden sich in einem Teufelskreis und weder John noch Jim sahen einen Ausweg.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Als Mycroft die Wohnung betrat, roch er sofort dass Jim gekocht hatte. Ohne in die Küche zu schauen wusste er, dass es Spaghetti mit Jims Geheimsoße waren, eigentlich das einzige was er kochen konnte, ohne dass es in einem Desaster endete.

Er legte seine Anzugjacke auf die Lehne des Sessels, band die Krawatte ab und öffnete die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Dann ging er in die Küche.

Jim stand mit dem Rücken zum Herd und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh mein Gott.“ Entfuhr es Mycroft, als er sah, dass er eine Schürze trug – **nur** eine Schürze.

„Naja, Gott noch nicht ganz, aber ich finde ich mache mich gar nicht so schlecht oder?“ mit einem breiten Grinsen kam er zu Mycroft und küsste ihn.

Dieser schlang seine Arme um Jims Hüfte und zog ihn an sich ran.

„Ich bin vollkommen zufrieden damit. Nur die komische Schürze stört mich ein bisschen.“ Er öffnete die Schleife am Rücken und der Stoff glitt zu Boden.

„Ich finde dein Hemd und die Hose aber auch nicht gerade passend am Platz.“

„Wirst du jetzt etwa frech?“ Mycroft gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern und schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er die Knöpfe des Hemdes öffnete. Dann ging er zwei Schritte zurück, um das Hemd von seinen Schultern zu streifen, und betrachtete dabei Jims nackten Körper.

Was für ein Wahnsinns Mann, schoss es ihm dabei durch den Kopf und schon alleine durch den Anblick des entblößten Geschlechtsteils, spürte er eine langsam aufsteigende Erregung in seinem Unterleib.

Er zog scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, als Jim mit den Fingerspitzen über die leichte Beule unter dem Stoff strich. Automatisch schob Mycroft seine Hüfte näher an die Hand und zog Jim wieder an sich.

Die Haut des anderen Mannes auf seiner eigenen ließ seinen Oberkörper kribbeln, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit zum Luft holen, denn Jim griff in seine Haare und zog ihn zu sich runter, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen. Gierig empfang er Jims suchende und spielende Zunge.

Sie pressten ihre Körper so fest aneinander, dass nicht mal ein Blattpapier dazwischen gepasst hätte und Mycroft spürte die Erektion seines Gegenübers an seinem Oberschenkel, als dieser seine Hüfte ihm entgegen schob.

Jims Lippen ließen von Mycrofts ab und bedeckten seinen Hals mit warmen, feuchten Küssen. Er fühlte sich wie elektrisiert, als er langsam vom Hals zum Oberkörper und immer weiter herab ging und jeden Zentimeter auf seinem Weg küsste. Schließlich ließ sich Jim vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und schaute ihn unterwürfig an.

Bei diesem Anblick lief Mycroft ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter. Die halb geöffneten Lippen, die leicht geröteten Wangen, das verwuschelte Haar. Die angespannten Gesichtszüge, die ihn so wunderschön aussehen ließen.

Sein Atem ging flacher und schneller und er suchte nach etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte, doch er stand mitten in dem Raum und es gab keine Möglichkeit Halt zu finden.

„Jim…“ hauchte er und in einem Moment des Schwankens griff er nach Jims Haaren und grub seine Finger hinein, damit seine Knie nicht nachliesen. Automatisch zog er Jim damit ein weites Stück zu sich heran und dieser nutzte die Chance um seine Lippen auf Jims Erektion zu pressen, die langsam schmerzlich gegen den Reißverschluss drückte. Der heiße Atem durch den Stoff ließ ihn aufstöhnen.

Er wünschte sich nur noch Erlösung für die Enge.

„Jim bitte, ich…“

Es schien als habe Jim nur auf die Anweisung gewartet, denn sofort machte er sich daran langsam den Knopf der Hose zu öffnen. Er schien sich extra Zeit zu lassen und die Lust und Vorfreude machten Mycroft wahnsinnig.

Als er endlich mit einem leisen Surren den Reißverschluss öffnete und den steifen Penis aus seinem Gefängnis befreite, Seufzte Mycroft vor Erleichterung. Die kühle Luft auf der heißen, pulsierenden Haut ließen ihn erschaudern und tat doch so unglaublich gut.

Jim griff nach seinen Hüften und begann mit der Zungenspitze über die Eichel zu lecken.

„Fuck…“ wieder suchte Mycroft verzweifelt nach Halt und wieder bekam er nur Jims Haare zu packen.

Langsam schloss Jim seine Lippen um die harte Erektion und begann zu saugen. Er nahm sie in voller Länge in sich auf und zog den Kopf dann wieder komplett zurück, bis er wieder mit der Zunge über die Eichel strich.

In einem langsamen und gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, wiederholte er diese immer wieder.

Mycroft hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und seine Augen geschlossen.

Immer wieder drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und schaute Jim aus halb geöffneten Augen zu.

Seine Lippen waren mittlerweile knallrot und seine Wangen schienen zu glühen. Leichte Schweißperlen lagen auf seiner Stirn und einzelne Haarsträhnen klebten daran. Immer weiter bewegte sich sein Kopf gleichmäßig nach vorne und nach hinten.

Jedes einzelne Mal ließ Mycroft von einer Welle voller Lust und Erektion überschwappen, stark genug um die schmerzliche Begierde in ihm auszulösen, endlich den Höhepunkt zu erreichen, aber zu schwach um diesem Sehnen Erlösung zu bieten.

Jim lies von ihm ab und schaute mit glasigen Augen nach oben.

„Wieso hörst du auf?“ es war nur ein heiseres Keuchen, das ihm über die Lippen dran.

„Willst du es wirklich so?“ langsam erhob Jim sich und strich ihm über die Brust.

Er dreht sich um und ging ein paar Schritte, wobei er übertrieben mit der Hüfte wackelte. Mycroft verstand den Wink sofort.

Er griff Jim in den Nacken, drehte ihn mit dem Gesicht zum Küchentisch und drückte ihn soweit runter, bis er mit dem Oberkörper auf dem kalten Holz lag. Ein Stöhnen kam von ihm. Er legte seine Stirn auf die Handflächen und reckte Mycroft seinen Hintern entgegen.

Mit einem Griff nahm Mycroft ein kleines Plastiktütchen aus dem Schrank neben ihm und riss es auf.

Er streifte sich das Kondom über seine pulsierende Erektion und diese Berührung ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen.

Die Lust stieg immer mehr an, als er Jim so vor sich betrachtete. So völlig entblößt und ihm unterworfen. Er vergrub seine Fingernägel in die helle Haut seiner Hüften und mit einem kräftigen Stoß drang er in ihn ein.

Jim warf den Kopf in den Nacken und seine Finger versuchten Halt, auf dem glatten Holz zu finden. Seine eigene Erektion stieß gegen den Rand des Tisches und wurde bei jedem, von Mycrofts Stößen, dadurch gereizt.

Mycroft verfiel in einen gleichmäßigen, aber langsam ansteigenden Rhythmus. Er wollte nicht, dass es vorbei sein wird. Er wollte mehr, er wollte länger. Er wollte länger Jim um sich spüren, die Lust und die Erregung. Er wollte nicht, dass es endet, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr, sich zusammen zu reißen. Mit schnelleren und härteren Stößen trieb er sich zum Höhepunkt. Sein Atem wurde flach und sein Herz raste. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss jeden einzelnen Moment.

Er nahm alles an Gefühlen in sich auf und es schien ihn zu überwältigen. Mit einem letzten, tiefen Stoß konnte er es nicht mehr zurück halten und ergoss sich, mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Diese Erlösung ließ in einen kurzen Moment wanken und er ließ sich in die Gefühle, welche sein Gehirn umnebelten, fallen. Er presste seine Hüfte fester an Jim, bis sein Penis vollständig erschlafft war, erst dann zog er ihn heraus. Er streifte das Kondom ab, packte Jim an der Schulter und drehte ihn um.

Mit glasigen Augen schaute dieser ihn an. Mycrofts Atem erlaubte es ihm nicht zu sprechen und sein Körper zitterte. Erst da sah er den noch immer Steifen Penis zwischen Jims Beinen und ohne weiter nachzudenken, ließ er sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen.

Jim hatte sich kein Stück gerührt und sah Mycroft nur keuchend zu, wie er sich daran machte, ihn Oral zu befriedigen. Er hörte sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen. Er spürte nur die weichen, feuchten Lippen, den heißen Atem, die Zunge, die ihn immer wieder reizte. Die Lust und Erektion, das Kribbeln am ganzen Körper. Es schien alles auf einmal da zu sein und doch spürte er jedes dieser Gefühle und Empfindungen einzelnt.

Mycroft wusste genau was er tat, er wusste genau, mit was er Jim soweit reizte, dass er es nicht mehr aushalten würde, aber es nicht schaffen würde zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

Dieses Spiel in der Hand zu haben erregte ihn selber wieder und er genoss es über Jims momentanen Zustand entscheiden zu können. Er würde erst die erlösende Befriedigung erhalten, wenn er es wollte.

Keuchen, nach Luft ringen - mehr war von Jim nicht zu hören, während Mycroft beschloss ihn zu erlösen.

Jim versuchte seine Hüfte weiter nach vorne zu schieb, doch Mycroft hielt sie so fest, dass nur er das Tempo und den Rhythmus entscheiden konnte. Ein wenig würde er es noch ausreizen und Jim krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest.

„Mycroft ich…ich…“ ein tiefes Stöhnen schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Fuuuck, Mycroft…“

Mycroft verstand genau was er ihm sagen wollte. Ein letztes Mal nahm er die Erektion in ganzer Länge auf und ließ dann von ihr ab. Er rieb mit seiner Hand über die feuchte, glühende und errötete Haut und mit einem tiefen Seufzen und Stöhnen ergoss sich Jim in seiner Hand und über seinen Schoß.

Dass er seine Klamotten noch an hatte, störte Mycroft in diesem Moment nicht im geringsten. Er stand auf und presste seine Lippen auf Jims. Gierig erwidert dieser Keuchend den Kuss und schmiegte seinen Körper an Mycroft. Er ließ von ihm ab und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

Er hörte Mycrofts wilden Herzschlag, vermischt mit seinem eigenen und er wusste nicht genau wie lange sie so dort stehen blieben.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sherlock konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wie das möglich sein konnte.

 

_„Es war weder ein Messer, noch ein anderer Gegenstand, dem ich diese Wunde zuordnen könnte.“_

_Nervös trat Molly von einem Fuß auf den anderen und es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, ihm so eine schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen._

_„Er muss etwas Außergewöhnliches benutzt haben, nur ich komme nicht drauf, was es ist.“_

_Sherlock beachtete ihre letzten Worte nicht mehr und ließ sie wortlos stehen._

Was kann er nur verwendet haben?

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf lag Sherlock schon seit drei Stunden, komplett regungslos, auf der Couch. Seine Fingerspitzen hatte er an das Kinn gelegt und starrte an die Decke.

Doch was er vor seinen Augen wirklich sah, war weit mehr als nur der weiße Putz über ihm.

 

Er lief durch die langen Gänge, öffnete etliche Türen, schlug Bücher auf und wieder zu und legte sie zurück an ihren Platz. Er befragt Leute, die ihm über den Weg liefen und ließ alles, was ihn nicht weiter brachte, hinter sich.  
Lange Treppen erklomm er, ging in jeden Raum und schaute in jede Ecke.

Doch er fand einfach keine Antwort.

 

Mit einem Ruck hob er seinen Körper und sah undeutlich die fremde Person vor sich stehen.

„Mrs. Hudson, was machen Sie hier?“

Leicht gereizt, zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, setzte er sich auf und beendet somit den Rundgang durch seinen Gedächtnispalast.

Er würde sich der Frage nach dem ‚Was‘ später wieder zuwenden.

„Sherlock, ich habe mir etwas Sorgen gemacht. Sie waren so Still seit einigen Stunden und ich dachte, ich schaue mal nach Ihnen und bringe Ihnen etwas Tee.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Sherlock die kleine Teekanne, aus der Dampf stieg, und eine Teetasse daneben.

„Mrs. Hudson, ich bin gerade sehr beschäftigt. Seit sie nicht mehr in dem – ja was eigentlich? Restaurant? -arbeiten, scheinen Sie etwas zu viel Zeit zu haben.“

Mittlerweile war er aufgestanden und durch den Flur im Badezimmer verschwunden.

Mrs. Hudson lächelte nur und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Immer zu beschäftigt für ein Danke.“ Scherzte sie im Stillen und lies Sherlock dann wieder alleine.

 

Das kalte Wasser auf seinen Armen tat ihm gut und er betrachtete sich ihm Spiegel. Frust zeichnete sich auf seiner Stirn ab, doch auch ein gewisser Reiz stieg in ihm auf, der immer wieder auftrat wenn eine schwer zu lösende Frage vor ihm stand.

Jedes Mal breitete sich das Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus, voller Vorfreude auf die Lösung, auf die Geschehnisse, die dieser Fall noch bringen würde.

Keiner schien diese Gefühle zu verstehen. Keiner schien es so reizvoll zu finden, die Spuren zu suchen, sie zu entdecken. Sie wussten einfach nicht wie es ist, das für ihn offensichtliche zu sehen. Eins und eins sofort zusammen zählen zu können.

Er verstand nicht wie sie alle nur mit ihren kleinen Gehirnen leben konnten.

Er nutze seines nicht nur zum denken, er lebte in ihm. Er konnte es betreten wie seinen eigenen Palast. Er hat ihn Stein für Stein gebaut und mit jedem Wissen, das ihm begegnet ist, gefüllt. Er konnte gezielt Informationen abrufen, wenn er das richtige Zimmer wählte, wenn er ein Buch aufschlug, die Stadtkarte betrachtete, all das vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Er konnte Personen befragen, die er dort leben ließ und die Teil einer bestimmten Erinnerung waren.

Alles Geschaffen in seinem Superhirn. Alles konstruiert, um das zu sehen, was anderen vorborgen blieb.

Um das Denken eines Killers zu verstehen.

Für diesen Zweck, gab es seinen Gedächtnispalast.

Er grinste seinem Spiegelbild zu.

In seinem inneren Auge betrachtete er den leeren Schrank. Dieser Schrank war für diesen Fall aufgestellt. Der Raum war voller dieser Schränke, sie waren alle geschlossen. Alles abgeschlossene Fälle, doch dieser Schrank besaß noch nichts. Er wollte ihn füllen und schließlich auch verschließen können, nur um den nächsten Schrank zu errichten.

„Ich werde auch diesen Fall lösen!“ hauchte er sich selbst zu und verließ das Badezimmer.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sie hatten sich, jeder mit einem Teller Spaghetti, auf die Couch gesetzt. Satt und rundum zufrieden lag Jim an Mycroft gelehnt und Müdigkeit überkam ihn.

Es war mittlerweile schon spät und er schaffte es einfach nicht das Gewissen abzuschütteln, dass John zuhause auf ihn wartete.

Er würde ihm wie immer sagen, dass das Meeting länger ging und er kurz davor war einen unmöglichen Handel einzugehen. Und wie jedes Mal würde John ihn enttäuscht anschauen, wenn er ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Bad verschwand und die Zweifel würden weiter ansteigen.

Er kannte keine Antwort auf die Frage wieso er das tat.

Er liebte John, er hat ihn vom ersten Tag an geliebt und seit sie ein Paar geworden sind, ist er glücklicher als zuvor. Auch über den Sex mit John konnte er sich wirklich nicht beklagen, aber es fehlte ihm etwas. Vielleicht war es genau dieses Geheimnis. Dass er etwas ‚verbotenes‘ tat, er musste sich eingestehen dass es ihm einen bestimmten Kick gab und eine gewisse Erregung in ihm auslöste.

Mehr als Körperliches bestand zwischen ihm und Mycroft nicht und ruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Auch wenn er danach meistens noch blieb und sie zusammen aßen oder Fernsehen sahen und Jim auch nicht abgeneigt war sich an Mycroft zu schmiegen und den Moment einfach genoss, empfand er keinerlei emotionale Gefühle für ihn.

Es war rein das Abenteuer, welches ihn so lockte und auf das war auch Mycroft aus.

Er wusste, dass Jim in einer Partnerschaft war, aber sie verloren kein weiteres Wort darüber. Es war kein Thema zwischen ihnen, denn das Privatleben des anderen interessierte sie gegenseitig nicht.

 

Mit einem Seufzer erhob sich Jim

„Ich sollte dann mal Heim fahren.“

„In Ordnung.“ Mycroft wartete bis Jim sich wieder angezogen hatte und begleitete ihn nach draußen.

„Wann wirst du wieder kommen?“ eigentlich war die Frage ziemlich unnötig, denn Jim konnte kommen wann er wollte. Er hatte einen Schlüssel zu der Wohnung und es kam so gut wie nie jemand zu Mycroft.

Geschäftspartner, die Eltern, alte Freunde, immer war Mycroft es der zu den Leuten fuhr, aber er wollte es so. Sein Privatleben mochte er keinem zeigen, nicht mal der Familie, und hatte somit ein Problem mit anderen Menschen in seiner Wohnung. Bei Jim war es anders und er konnte nicht mal sagen warum.

Es war mittlerweile schon so, dass er sich drauf freute, wenn Jim in der Tür stand und ihm Gesellschaft leistete.

Jim wusste, dass er auf diese Frage nicht antworten musste. Es war jedes Mal der gleiche Ablauf ihres Abends, aber trotzdem wurde es ihm einfach nicht langweilig, denn den Körperlichen Teil gestalteten sie immer wieder neu.

Mit einem letzten Abschiedskuss lief er die Auffahrt herunter und stieg in sein Auto. Er atmete tief durch und ging seine Geschichte für John nochmal im Kopf durch.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

„So viel zum Thema ‚Wir werden das verschobene heute Abend nachholen‘.“ Knurrte John leise.

Mittlerweile war es schon nach Mitternacht und Jim war noch immer nicht zurück.

John saß seit Stunden vor dem Fernseher und wartete.

Er hatte nur seinen Bademantel über gezogen und fing an zu frieren.

Er war gespannt mit was für einer Ausrede Jim dieses Mal ankommen würde.

Er war nicht doof und nach einiger Zeit konnte er sich langsam wohl denken was Jim so trieb und wieso er die Nächte nicht nach Hause kam. Doch er wollte es nicht wahr haben und schob diese Gedanken jedes Mal beiseite. Er redete sich ein, dass Jims Worte wahr waren und er keinen anderen neben ihn hatte. Er wollte glauben, dass er für ihn der einzige im Leben war.

Der Gedanke daran wie es wirklich war, schürrte ihm die Kehle zu und er hatte das Gefühl dass sich sein Herz krampfhaft zusammen zog. Vom ersten Moment an, in dem alten Restaurant schon, hatte Jim seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und es stand für ihn fest, dass er alles tun würde, um diesen Job zu bekommen, nur um bei ihm zu sein. Er hatte sich den Arsch aufgerissen dafür, hat Fortbildungen und Seminare besucht und das alles in einer unglaublich kurzen Zeit.

Bald stand auch fest, dass Jim von ihm nicht abgeneigt war und wenige Wochen später wurden sie ein Paar.  
Seit einem Jahr waren sie nun zusammen. Schon früh beschlossen sie zusammen zu ziehen und wohnten seit dem gemeinsam in Jims kleiner Wohnung.

Ein Jahr und schon bin ich zu langweilig. Ein Jahr und schon werde ich wieder abgeschoben.

Diese Gedanken durchliefen jeden Abend, wo er alleine da saß, seinen Kopf. Es kam ihm fast schon so vor wie ein altes Ehepaar, wo einfach die Luft raus war, aber er wollte und konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie das für Jim nach so kurzer Zeit der Fall sein konnte.

 

John hatte nicht bemerkt, dass eine Träne über seine Wange lief und wütend wischte er sie weg.

Er wollte nicht weinen, schon gar nicht wegen Jim, nicht wegen so einem Arschloch.

Oft gab er sich selber die Schuld für die momentane Situation.

Vielleicht konnte er Jim einfach nicht das bieten was er brauchte und dabei dachte er nicht nur an die körperlichen Bedürfnisse. Sie sahen sich die meiste Zeit des Tages, auch auf der Arbeit und vielleicht wurde es Jim zu viel.

Vielleich, vielleicht, vielleicht…jedes kleine vielleicht hinterfragte er und bei all den Möglichkeiten, woran es liegen könnte, wurde ihm langsam schwindelig und schlecht.

Wieder schnürte sein kompletter Hals zu und alles verkrampfte sich. Enttäuschung, Trauer und Wut überkamen ihn auf einmal und schließlich stand er entschlossen von der Couch auf.

Ich werde es mir nicht mehr gefallen lassen!  
Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Er würde das so nicht länger aushalten. Nicht eine einzige weitere Nacht.

Er würde seine Sachen packen und gehen. Das letzte was er hinterließ würde ein Zettel sein in dem er Lebewohl sagte.

Wohin er gehen sollte wusste er nicht genau, aber sein Entschluss stand fest und er wollte es durchziehen.

In kürzester Zeit hatte er also alle wichtigen Sachen zusammen gekramt, die er fürs erste benötigte und in seinen Koffer verstaut, der nun vor der Eingangstür stand.

Mit zitternden Händen verfasste er einen kurzen Abschied für Jim.

In den nächsten Tagen wollte er sich noch einmal melden, um Jim persönlich zu sagen was ihn zu dieser Überlegung trieb, aber fürs erste fand er, dass es genügte.

Er drehte sich an der Eingangstür ein letztes Mal um und betrachtete mit Tränen in den Augen den Ort, der für das letzte Jahr sein Zuhause geworden ist, und verschwand dann in der Nacht.

 

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Erste Begegnung

Der Brief war knapp und enthielt nur die wichtigste Aussage.

John war weg!

Zusammengekauert saß Jim auf der Couch und nahm einen weiteren kräftigen Schluck aus der Sektflasche. Das war das erste was ihm an Alkohol in die Finger kam und es war ihm auch ziemlich egal, mit was er sich betrank. Er wollte einfach nur den Schmerz betäuben. Er wollte die entstandene Leere füllen.

Ein Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle, welches er sofort mit dem Sekt runterspülte.

Der Gedanke, dass John weg war wollte sich einfach nicht in seinen Kopf setzen. Er konnte und wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben.

Er war sich vorher nicht bewusst, was er mit seiner Affäre alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Es ist zu lange gut gegangen und er sah es mittlerweile als selbstverständlich, sowohl John als auch Mycroft zu haben. Er war von sich selbst so überzeugt gewesen, seine ständigen Lügen glaubwürdig rüber zu bringen, sodass er nicht bemerkt hatte wie in Wirklichkeit sein Netzt aus Lügen langsam zusammen brach. Wie konnte er nur denken, dass John so doof sein würde und es nicht merken würde.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Frustriert raufte Lestrade sich die Haare.

Kein einziger Treffer in der Datenbank und keine Vermisstenanzeige die auf den Toten zutreffen könnte.

Er konnte einfach nicht rausfinden wer der Mann ist, keiner schien ihn zu vermissen oder sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Das letzte was ihm jetzt noch blieb war ein Aufruf in der Öffentlichkeit, ob irgendjemand ihn kannte oder ob er jemandem aufgefallen ist.

 

Er hatte den erstellten Steckbrief des Mannes vor sich auf dem Bildschirm. Ein Bild von ihm aus der Gerichtsmedizin und die wichtigsten Daten: Größe, Haar- und Augenfarbe, seine Klamotten und wichtige Merkmale.

Müde schaltete er den PC aus und machte sich auf den Weg nachhause.

Für heute wollte er von dem Fall nichts mehr sehen. Für ihn bestand im Moment wenig Hoffnung etwas rauszufinden, da der Mann auf ihn nicht gerade den Eindruck machte, dass er häufig unter Menschen war und somit die Hinweise sicherlich auch dürftig ausfallen dürften.

 

Nach einer Viertelstunde Autofahrt fuhr Lestrade in die Einfahrt und bemerkte sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte. Vorne an der Veranda brannte das Licht, welches sich bei Bewegung selbst einschaltete. Allerdings ging es nie an wenn er mit dem Auto auf den Hof fuhr, dafür war er zu weit entfernt. Und da er alleine lebte bedeutete das also, dass sich jemand vor seinem Haus befand.

Vorsichtig stieg er aus, eine Hand an seiner Waffe und ging langsam Richtung Veranda.

„Guten Abend, Lestrade.“ Vor Schreck zog dieser seine Waffe und richtetet sie auf die Person vor sich.

„Oh mein Gott, John. Was machst du hier?“ er ließ sie wieder sinken und atmete erleichtert aus

„Was führt dich hier her und was hat bitte das zu bedeuten?“ er deutete auf den Koffer, welcher vor der Haustür stand.

„Ich…bin erst mal von Zuhause weg. Kann ich dir das vielleicht drinnen erklären?“

Es war kalt und Lestrade hatte auch wenig Lust weiterhin draußen zu stehen zu bleiben.

 

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte John ihm alles berichtet.

Er und Lestrade waren schon seit Jahren sehr gute Freunde und er war der einzige, an den sich John nun wenden konnte.

„Ich will dir echt nicht auf die Nerven gehen, aber ich wollte fragen ob ich vielleicht für ein paar Tage bei dir unter kommen könnte?“

Er lebte alleine und somit hatte John Hoffnung, dass es für ihn kein Problem sein würde.

Eine kurze Zeit lang starrte Lestrade auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

Eigentlich war er nur noch müde und hatte vorgehabt sich sofort ins Bett fallen zu lassen, anderer Seitz wollte er seinen Freund natürlich nicht hängen lassen.

Er seufzte.

„Na klar. Für ein paar Tage wird das sicher kein Problem sein.“ Es schien ihm fürs erste als beste Lösung, beschloss aber gleich ab morgen die Augen für eine andere Lösung offen zu halten.

 

 

John fühlte sich unwohl mit der ganzen Situation. Lestrade sah müde und geschafft aus und er wollte ihm nicht zur Last fallen und er beschloss, sich gleich am nächsten Morgen nach einer anderen Lösung umzuschauen.

Jemandem alles sagen zu können, was ihm auf dem Herzen lang hatte ihm unglaublich gut getan, es hatte jedoch auch alle Wahrheiten noch einmal aufgezeigt und er spürte wie sich sein Hals zuschnürte.

Er legte sich in das Bett, welches Lestrade für ihn hergerichtet hatte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Die Tränen liefen über seine Wange bis auf seinen Handrücken.

Er hatte sich noch nie so alleine und elendig gefühlt und er vermisste den vertrauten, warmen Körper neben sich. Die starken Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und den Atem im Nacken. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte diese Gefühle festzuhalten. Er versuchte die Fantasie zu erschaffen, in der Jim bei ihm war, in der er ihn wollte und es keinen anderen gab.

Er stellte sich seinen nackten Körper vor. Sein Blick glitt über jeden einzelnen Muskeln und über jedes Körperteil. Er versuchte die Berührung von ihm zu spüren und ohne es bewusst zu merken ließ er langsam seine Hand über seinen Oberkörper gleiten bis zu dem Bund der Hose und zog diese langsam aus. Er schaute an sich herab und betrachtete seinen steifen Penis.

Er schloss wieder die Augen und ließ wieder Jim vor seinem geistigen Auge erscheinen, wie er entblößt vor ihm stand. Selbst in seiner Fantasie war alles so vertraut, denn diese Gedanken wollte er immer nur mit Jim teilen. Mit einem ansteigenden Rhythmus rieb er über seine Erektion.

Jim kam nun langsam auf ihn zu. Dieser war jedoch auf einmal nicht mehr nackt, sondern trug eine Hautenge Hose und ein enges, weißes Hemd, unter dem sich sein Oberkörper deutlich abzeichnete. Die ersten Knöpfe waren geöffnet. Zuerst war John etwas verwundert, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gingen, doch es gefiel ihm und so ließ er es zu.

In seinem Kopf vernahm er einen tiefen Bass und Jim begann, passend zu der Musik, das Hemd komplett zu öffnen. Sein verschwitzter Oberkörper kam zum Vorschein und mit einem weiteren Bass ließ er es zu Boden fallen. Mit kreisender Hüfte strich er sich nun auch die Hose ab. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und drehte ihm den Rücke zu und streckte leicht den Hintern nach hinten. Im Takt der Musik schwang er ihn leicht von links nach rechts, während er sich langsam nun auch der engen Unterhose entledigte.

John hatte bereits verdrängt, dass er es selber war der sich langsam zum Höhepunkt trieb. Er war viel zu sehr in der Fantasie versunken. Seine Finger fuhren Über seine Eichel und die kühle Hand umschloss den heißen, pochenden Penis. Er wusste nicht ob sein Stöhnen wirklich über seine Lippen drang, als er die schmerzliche Erektion immer weiter reizte, aber kurz vor dem Orgasmus innehielt. Er wollte den Anblick von Jim nicht verlieren. Es gefiel ihm, wie er sich langsam entkleidete und ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren so in Erregung versetzte.

John betrachtete den Strip des Mannes von einem Stuhl aus.

Dieser schwang nun ein Bein auf seinen Schoß, stellte den Fuß auf Johns Oberschenkel und lies die Hüfte kreisen.

John wünschte sich er könnte den Körper wirklich berühren oder dieser ihn.

Schließlich konnte er den Höhepunkt nicht mehr hinauszögern. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er sich in seiner Hand ergoss.

Das Sperma lief ihm über die Hand und den Unterleib, aber es störte ihn wenig.

Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen und versuchte das letzte Bild zu bewahren, aber es gelang ihm nicht mehr. Er wartete bis sein Atem sich einigermaßen wieder verlangsamt hatte, bis er begann wieder zur Realität zurück zu kehren.

Ohne den tiefen Bass in seinen Ohren herrschte Unglaubliche Stille in dem Raum.

John schaute an sich runter, auf den erschlafften Penis und das Sperma auf ihm. Er hätte eigentlich duschen gehen sollen, schon alleine um das Bett nicht weiter zu versauen, blieb aber weiterhin liegen und nach kurzer Zeit schlummerte er leicht ein.

 

Er hatte am Abend die Vorhänge nur nachlässig zugezogen und so schien ihm die Sonne unbarmherzig ins Gesicht.

Er fühlte sich schmutzig als er erwachte und ihm fiel ein, dass er nicht mehr duschen war. Er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe seinen beschmutzen Körper zu betrachten, noch immer hing er dem Gedanken von letzter Nacht hinterher und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand er schließlich auf und ging ins Bad.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Viel zu viele Menschen.

Für Sherlock liefen viel zu viele Menschen am Tatort rum. Es schien ein einziges Gewusel zu sein und es störte ihn beim Denken.

Er wartete schon eine Ewigkeit auf Lestrade, der ihn hierher bestellt hatte, ohne zu sagen worum es ging.

_„Wir haben heute Morgen einen ziemlich interessanten Anruf bekommen, Sherlock. Sie sollten sich das ansehen. Kommen Sie so schnell es geht zum Tatort.“_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte er aufgelegt. So undeutlich hatte er noch nie gesprochen, aber es hatte gereicht um Sherlocks Interesse zu wecken. Wenn er es nicht am Telefon sagen wollte, musste es ja wirklich dringend sein.

Nun stand er sich seit einer Stunde die Beine in den Bauch, aber der einzige der sich nicht blicken ließ war Lestrade.

Donovan war schon vor Ort als Sherlock eintraf und überhaupt nicht erfreut ihn zu sehen. Sie wollte ihm aber auch nicht sagen was die so interessante Entdeckung war und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Große Lust sich selber umzusehen hatte er nicht gerade und kalt war ihm auch noch. Er schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, um sich etwas vor dem Wind zu schützen.

Die Sonne schien zwar stark, aber für Anfang Frühling reichte ihre Kraft noch nicht aus um die Luft zu erwärmen.

 

„Wie lange wollen Sie hier eigentlich noch so rumstehen?“ Donovan war schon alleine von seiner Anwesenheit ziemlich gestört.

„Sagen Sie, ist er nicht gut im Bett?“

Entsetzt über diese Aussage starrte Donovan ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ich frage mich, wieso Sie sonst so schlechte Laune haben. Oder hat Ihr Mann was rausgefunden?“ unschuldig schaute er sie an, wusste aber ganz genau dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

Ohne eine weitere Bemerkung drehte Donovan sich um und ließ ihn alleine stehen.

Es war für ihn offensichtlich, dass sie eine Affäre hatte und sie wusste auch genau, dass es schlauer war ihn nicht berichten zu lassen woran er es bemerkte.

 

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde zog Sherlock schließlich sein Handy aus der Manteltasche und tippte die Nachricht an Lestrade ein.

‚Ich weiß ja nicht was Sie so wichtiges gefunden haben, aber wenn Sie es nicht für Nötig befinden aufzutauchen, scheint es nicht in meinen Interessenbereich zu fallen. SH‘

Gerade als er die Nachricht abschicken wollte, hörte er das knurren des Motors. Hinter ihm hielt Lestrades dunkler Wagen.

„Na endlich!“ stieß Sherlock hervor und steckte das Handy wieder weg.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sherlock.“ Lestrade sah gestresst aus, als er aus dem Auto stieg, obwohl es noch früh am Morgen war.

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten drehte sich Sherlock vom Auto weg.

„Was ist denn jetzt Ihr so ‚wichtiger‘ Fund?“

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er sich wieder umdrehte und anders als erwartet nicht Lestrade, sondern ein fremder Mann vor ihm stand.

Er war ein Kopf kleiner als Sherlock und hatte kurzes, blondes Haar. Er schätzte ihn mittleren Alters.

Irritiert schaute er ihn von oben bis unten an.

„Wer zum…“

„Ähm…John…John Watson.“ Stellte sich der Mann vor und streckte Sherlock seine Hand entgegen.

Ohne drauf einzugehen ließ er ihn links liegen und richtete sein Aufmerksamkeit Lestrade zu.

„Nun? Ihr Fund?“ Die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes störte ihn irgendwie und er fühlte sich beobachtet. Gekonnt versuchte er es zu ignorieren.

„Achso, ja…genau der Fund. Also wie ja schon gesagt, bekamen wir einen höchst interessanten Anruf. Ein Fahrradfahrer hatte sich gemeldet.“

„Aha“

„Ja und der meinte er habe hier im Wald einen Rucksack gefunden.“

„Und wieso glauben Sie, dass dieser Rucksack etwas mit unserem Fall zu tun hat? Diese Gegend hier ist ein ziemliches Stück von dem Fundort der Leiche entfernt.“

„Naja auf dem Rucksack…“

„Nein Stopp! Sagen Sies nicht.“ Nun war Sherlocks Interesse tatsächlich geweckt.

„Es war Blut auf dem Rucksack, richtig? Natürlich nur deswegen bringen Sie ihn hiermit in Verbindung. Aber das ist großartig. Entweder er gehörte dem Opfer oder dem Täter und wahrscheinlich finden wir eine Geldbörse oder ähnliches darin mit Papieren von dem Besitzer.“

„Fehlanzeige.“ Donovans Stimme passte für Sherlock in dem Moment gar nicht in die Situation.

„Bis auf ein Sandwich und eine Packung Taschentücher war der Rucksack leer. Er war offen und somit steht der Verdacht, dass der Täter ihn ausgeräumt hat.“

„Blödsinn.“ Sherlocks bissige Antwort ließ Donovan einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzen.  
„Wenn der Täter Zeit hatte den Rucksack auszuräumen und die wichtigsten Sachen mitnimmt, wieso hat er dann bitte nicht gleich den ganzen Rucksack mitgenommen? Schließlich können wir ihn jetzt nach Fingerabdrücken und Blutspuren untersuchen.“

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist unser Täter ja auch einfach zu Blöd und hat sich keine Gedanken gemacht.“  
„Sie sind hier die einzige die sich keine Gedanken macht. Es spricht so viel dafür, dass der Täter ganz und gar nicht Blöd war…“  
„Ach vergessen Sies.“ Donovan drehte sich wütend um und ließ die anderen drei stehen.

„War das wirklich nötig, Sherlock?“ Lestrade rieb sich über die Schläfen. Er hatte wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen und das Gestreite der beiden machte es nicht gerade besser.

„Vielleicht ist der Rucksack ja auch eine falsche Spur.“ Nur leise und vorsichtig äußerte John diese Aussage, aber sofort schossen Sherlocks Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Natürlich! Oh das ist brillant. Er legt eine falsche Spur um von sich abzulenken. Das heißt wenn wir Fingerabdrücke finden, die nicht vom Opfer stammen, können wir uns trotzdem nicht sicher sein, ob sie dem Mörder gehören.“

„Wieso ist das brillant? Das ist doch eher negativ oder?“ fragend schaute John Lestrade an.

„Nun ja, für Sherlock stellt es nun eine neue Herausforderung da und du musst wissen, sowas liebt er total. Wer weiß schon genau was in seinem Superhirn so vor sich geht.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Molly muss ihn sofort untersuchen. Wir müssen wissen ob wir etwas finden.“ Sherlock war nun langsam aufgeregt. Eine falsche Spur war für ihn mit das reizendste, was es bei einem Mord gab. Sie würden unsicher sein, ob die anderen Fingerabdrücke nun zum Täter gehören oder nicht. Die Frage bestand, ob es wirkliche eine falsche Fährte war, oder ob der Mörder nur so tat als ob.

Ein Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Magen breit und obwohl er eine Heiden Geduld in vielen Sachen besaß, wollte er am liebsten schon jetzt das Ergebnis von Mollys Untersuchung.

Der Täter spielte mit ihnen und für Sherlock war das Spiel damit eröffnet.

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass John ihn beobachtete. Er spürte den musternden Blick auf seiner Haut, was ihn ziemlich störte.

„Was will er überhaupt hier?“ obwohl John direkt neben ihm stand, richtete er die Frage an Lestrade.

„John ist ein sehr guter Kumpel von mir und wohnt für die nächsten Tage erst mal bei mir. Ich dachte bevor er zuhause verschimmelt nehme ich ihn einfach mit.“ Lestrade grinste über seine eigene Bemerkung. John kam sich bei der Beschreibung ziemlich doof vor, weil er nun wie ein Kind da stehen musste welches man nicht alleine zuhause lassen konnte.

„Eigentlich bin ich aus dem Haus gekommen, um eine Lösung für das Wohnungsproblem zu finden.“ Korrigierte er Lestrade.

„Ach ja. Sagen Sie, Sherlock meinte Sie nicht neulich, dass Sie noch einen Mitbewohner suchen?“

Beide Männer starrten Lestrade ungläubig an.

„Ähm, danke aber ich werde schon etwas Eigenes finden.“ John war plötzlich unglaublich nervös ohne dass er genau wusste wieso.

Sherlock ließ diese Aussage so stehen und gab keine weitere Bemerkung dazu ab.

Ohne dass Sherlock es hören konnte, wandte sich Lestrade an John.

„John, das war mein Ernst. Sherlock ist zwar etwas…nun ja, speziell, aber alleine kannst du dir ohne Job keine eigene Wohnung leisten und soweit ich weiß sucht er einen Mitbewohner.“

„Ich werde im Leben nicht bei dem einziehen. Ich hatte bis jetzt zwar noch nichts mit ihm zu tun, aber als geeigneter Mitbewohner kommt er für mich nicht rüber.“ In Wirklichkeit machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in John breit.

Er fühlte sich schlecht als er sah, dass Lestrade etwas enttäuscht war, dass er diese Idee ausschlug. Seit er alleine lebte, schien er es zu genießen und es hatte den Anschein, dass John ihm etwas ungelegen in seiner Wohnung war.

Doch fürs erste schob er den Gedanken beiseite, als Sherlock das Wort ergriff.

„Gut, dann warten wir nun auf die Ergebnisse von Molly. Ich glaube in der Zwischenzeit habe ich hier nichts mehr verloren. Es wäre nur noch Zeitverschwendung.“

John schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits kurz nach Mittag und eigentlich hatte er heute noch vorgehabt ein paar Stellenanzeigen in der Zeitung durchzugehen. Lestrade schien allerdings noch nicht vor zu haben in nächster Zeit den Fundort zu verlassen.

John seufzte.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht was dagegen, mich ein kleines Stück mitzunehmen?“

„Ich fahre nicht selbst. Ich hatte vor mir ein Taxi zu bestellen.“

„Naja vielleicht könnte man die Rechnung ja teilen.“  
„Ihre Anwesenheit würde mich nur beim Denken stören.“  
„Oh.“

Darauf wusste John nun nichts mehr zu erwidern. Wie konnte man nur so unfreundlich und direkt sein?

Ihm war klar, Sherlock war der letzte mit dem er jemals eine Wohngemeinschaft eröffnen würde. Lieber würde er unter einer Brücke schlafen.

„Allerdings laufen hier so viele Idioten rum, dass das eigentlich auch schon egal wäre.“

John wollte eigentlich schon ablehnen, doch es schien im Moment die einzige Lösung zu sein, so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ort weg zu kommen.

„Also schön.“ Stimmte er schließlich doch zu.

 

Die Taxifahrt verlief schweigend zwischen den beiden und John versuchte so wenig zu stören wie möglich. Es hätte ihm egal sein können ob es den Mann neben ihn störte, dass er da war oder dass er vielleicht etwas sagte, aber auf eine eigenartige Weiße war es das nicht.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Er achtete gezielt darauf, kein Mucks von sich zu geben und versuchte langsam und leise zu atmen, doch bei der Herrschenden Stille hatte er das Gefühl, dass sogar sein Herzschlag zu laut sein könnte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit räusperte Sherlock sich und John zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.  
„Wir sind da!“ war nur seine knappe Aussage und kurz danach hielt das Taxi am Straßenrand.

„Ich muss noch ein kleines Stück weiter. Von hier aus ist es zu Fuß ein wenig zu weit.“ Merkte John an.

Die Stirn in Falten gelegt schaute Sherlock ihn an.

„Steigen Sie aus.“

Ohne zu wissen wieso, tat John dieses.

Er stand vor dem Eingang einer Wohnung in der Baker Street. Auf der großen, dunklen Tür standen die Zahlen ‚221B‘. Neben der Eingangstür gab es ein kleines Café mit dem Namen ‚Speedy´s Sandwich Bar & Cafe‘

„Was genau machen wir hier?“

„Eine Wohnung anschauen!“

John klappte der Mund auf. Eine Wohnung anschauen? Wieso sollten sie sich eine Wohnung anschauen?

Er war zu perplex um etwas zu erwidern.

Er hatte doch klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er sich keine Wohnung mit diesem Mann teilen wollte und außerdem, wo hatte dieser so schnell eine Wohnung her?

„Problem?“ leicht amüsiert über Johns Gesichtsausdruck blieb Sherlock vor der Tür stehen.

„Eigentlich schauen wir uns keine Wohnung an. Sondern Sie schauen sich eine Wohnung an.“

Jetzt war John total irritiert.

„Ich wohne hier schon seit ein paar Wochen. Ich kenne die Besitzerin Mrs. Hudson persönlich und seit sie nicht mehr in ihrem kleinen Restaurant arbeitet, verdient sie sich das Geld durch meine Miete. Ist ziemlich teuer, aus diesem Grund habe ich auch einen Mitbewohner gesucht.“

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sherlock die Tür aufgeschlossen und war die ersten Stufen, von der dahinter liegenden Treppe, hochgelaufen. Unsicher stand John unten an der Treppe und folgte Sherlock erst weiter, als dieser ihn dazu aufforderte.

Die Wohnung war nicht sehr groß, aber ziemlich gemütlich. Die Tapete war eindeutig gewöhnungsbedürftig und auch die Einrichtung hatte die besten Jahre schon hinter sich. Überall standen Kartons und eine Menge Bücher und anderer Krimskrams und allgemein schien alles ein wenig zu vollgestellt zu sein.

Links standen zwei Sessel vor einem offenen Kamin und rechts von der Tür ein kleines, gemütliches Sofa an der Wand. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befanden sich zwei Fenster zwischen denen ein kleiner Tisch stand.

Vom Wohnzimmer aus führte ein offener Raum ab, welches die Küche war und von dort ein kurzer Flur welcher zum Schlafzimmer und zum Badezimmer führte.

„Ähm…nett hier.“ Mehr brachte John vorerst nicht raus.

„Ja fand ich auch. Und wie sieht’s aus?“ auffordernd sah Sherlock John an.

„…sieht’s aus mit was?“ mit noch immer offenem Mund schaute John sich um.

„Na wegen der…“

„Sherlock, da sind Sie ja wieder...oh ich wusste gar nicht dass Sie…John?“ verwundert blieb Mrs. Hudson in der Tür stehen.

„Mrs. Hudson?“ John hätte sich am liebsten gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Wieso ist ihm nicht schon bei Sherlocks erster Erwähnung ihres Namens vor der Tür eingefallen, um wen es sich bei der Vermieterin handelte. Schließlich war er Jahre lang ihr Stammkunde und sie kannten sich ziemlich gut.

Er schob es darauf, dass er wegen der ganzen Sache mit Jim heute sowieso noch durcheinander war. Aber er bemerkte, dass der Gedanke an Jim ihm erst jetzt kam.

Seit er die Wohnung verlassen hatte, hatte er versucht alles soweit es ging zu verdrängen und auch Traurigkeit hatte sich nicht mehr bemerkbar gemacht. Als ihm die letzte Nacht in den Kopf kam und er spürte wie eine leichte Röte automatisch auf seine Wangen schoss, fühlte er sich plötzlich schlecht. Wie konnte es ihm nur so egal sein, dass er sich erst gestern von seinem Freund getrennt hatte?

Er spürte wie Sherlocks Blick auf ihm ruhte und das schlechte Gewissen vermischte sich mit einem eigenartigen Kribbeln.

„Sherlock, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie und John sich kennen. Das freut mich aber.“ Mrs. Hudson schien entzückt von der ganzen Angelegenheit zu sein und John war sich nicht sicher, ob er es lustig oder peinlich finden sollte.

„Wissen Sie, wir haben uns heute erst kennengelernt und eigentlich…“

„Manchmal reicht ja ein erster Blick schon.“ Mrs. Hudson zwinkerte John zu. Dieser schaute hilfesuchend zu Sherlock, doch er hatte sich bereits daran gemacht, ein paar Bücher aus einem Karton in das Regal zu stellen.

„Nein, Mrs. Hudson, das verstehen Sie falsch. Ich habe Sherlock heute erst kennengelernt und eigentlich weiß ich auch nicht, was ich hier genau mache, denn ich sollte eigentlich zuhause sein und ein paar Stellenanzeigen durchsehen.“

Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus, denn nun hatte auch Mrs. Hudson aufgehört zu philosophieren, ob es da was zwischen John und Sherlock gab.

John beobachtete Sherlock von der Seite, wie er sich langsam bückte, um ein Buch vom Boden des Kartons zu fischen. Seine dunklen Locken fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht und das Hemd spannte sich noch fester um seinen Oberkörper.

Bei diesem Anblick schlug sein Herz schneller gegen die Brust.

„Also schön, ich werde mich nun wieder auf den Weg machen.“

Er wartete gar nicht mehr darauf, dass Sherlock etwas erwiderte, sondern schob sich an Mrs. Hudson vorbei und verließ die Wohnung.

Er musste raus, er brauchte frische Luft. Der Tag war so durcheinander. Er war seit einem Tag alleine und schon gleich stand er in der Wohnung von einem anderen Typen und er schaffte es einfach nicht zu leugnen, was sein Herz gerade schneller schlagen ließ.

Was war er nur für ein Mensch. So herzlos Jim gegenüber und er wünschte sich bei ihm und in seinem Arm zu sein. Er wollte die Nähe eines anderen Menschen spüren, wollte sich geborgen fühlen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass zwischen ihm und Jim alles gut wäre und sie gemeinsam glücklich wären.

Als er in das Taxi einstieg, welches er sich gerufen hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und ließ die Tränen laufen. Er fühlte sich so schlecht und wollte für den Rest des Tages keinen mehr sehen oder hören.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Die gesamte Nacht hatte Jim Moriarty wach gelegen und sich die Augen ausgeheult.

Am Anfang war er unglaublich wütend auf sich selber gewesen, doch langsam drehten sich seine Gedanke in eine ganz andere Richtung.

John hatte in seinem Abschiedsbrief keinen Grund angegeben, wieso er ihn verlassen hat und Zweifel machten sich breit, ob seine Untreue wirklich der Auslöser war. Er hatte sich immer genau überlegt was er John sagte und es hat nie Anzeichen gegeben, dass er ihm nicht geglaubt hat. Es hatte sonst immer alles geklappt.

Er zerbrach sich die halbe Nacht den Kopf, welche Gründe es für sein Gehen geben könnte und am nächsten Morgen stand für ihn fest, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab.

John hatte einen anderen.

Diese Feststellung hatte sich in seinen Kopf eingebrannt und er sah es förmlich vor sich, wie John sich mit einem anderen Kerl vergnügte. Wahrscheinlich war er ihm zu langweilig gewesen und er hatte bei dem anderen mehr als nur ein Abenteuer gefunden.

Tränen hatte Jim schon lange nicht mehr, die Trauer wich einer unglaublichen Wut. Eine Wut auf eine Person die er nicht kannte, die er sich selber in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Er hatte lange genug Zeit, dass sich diese Gedanken in sein Gehirn festgesetzt hatten und er war vollkommen entschlossen, John und seinen Neuen ausfindig zu machen.

Er schwor sich rauszufinden wer der Mann an seiner Seite war und es würde beiden leidtun, dass er allein gelassen wurde.

 

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	4. Neues Heim

Wütend knüllte John Watson schon die dritte Zeitung zusammen und wie ihre zwei Vorgänger, flog auch sie in die Ecke des Zimmers.

Schon seit vier Tagen suchte er vergeblich nach einem Job und einer neue Wohnung. Er merkte immer mehr, dass seine Anwesenheit nicht gerade Freude bei Lestrade auslöste und die Stimmung zwischen den beiden wurde auch nicht dadurch gefördert, dass die Ermittlungen in dem Mordfall auf der Stelle liefen.

Die meiste Zeit war John alleine im Haus, oder unterwegs und auch Abends kam Lestrade meistens spät nachhause. Der Ablauf erinnerte John an das Zusammenleben mit Jim, da er außer in der Firma meistens auch alleine war und Jim sich die Abende auch woanders vertrieben hat.

John lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und betrachtete Lestrade, der in dem Wohnzimmer auf dem Sessel saß und ebenfalls die Stellenanzeigen in der Zeitung durchforstete.

Wo er wohl die Nächte verbrachte, wenn er frustriert wegen einem Fall war. Ob er wohl auch eine heimliche Affäre war für eine Frau, die ihren Ehemann ebenfalls jeden Abend eine neue Lüge auftischte, von Überstunden und schwierigen Verhandlungen?

Es hatte sich ein großer Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet, als er über all das nachdachte. Er hatte es einfach noch nicht geschafft Jim anzurufen, oder ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, irgendetwas hielt ihn innerlich davon ab. Aber auch von ihm aus kam kein Versuch Kontakt aufzunehmen. Einerseits war John froh darüber, andererseits hatte er dadurch das Gefühl, für Jim nie wichtig gewesen zu sein.

„Hier, ich habe was.“ Begeistert über sich selber, begann Lestrade die gefundene Stellenanzeige vorzulesen:

 

**Wir suchen Dich!**

 

Wenn du…

 

  *          Gutaussehend bist
  *          Dich gut bewegen kannst
  *          Einen Sexy Körper hast
  *          Auf unwiderstehliche Art und weiße dich deinen Klamotten entledigen kannst



 

Treffen diese Punkte zu, würden wir uns über einen Anruf freuen. Ob du weitere Qualitäten für diesen Job hast, würden wir dann gerne vor Ort klären.

 

Ihr Team des „Jackhammer“

 

„Was ist denn das für eine bescheuerte Stellenanzeige?“ verwirrt hatte John Lestrade die ganze Zeit beobachtet, während er gelesen hat.

„Moment…hast du gerade gesagt die heißen…oh mein Gott!“

„Was ist?“  
„Greg, die suchen einen Stripper!“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber passt doch alles. Du siehst gut aus, unter deinem Wollpulli versteckt sich sicher ein sexy Körper und bestimmt bewegst du dich auch gut zur Musik. Naja und ausziehen, dass kann sich ja wohl jeder.“

„Okay, wir sollten das für heute beenden.“ Über die Aussage seines Kumpels war er sprachlos und wollte dieses Gespräch auch wirklich nicht weiter mit ihm führen.

„Dann eben nicht.“ Auch diese Zeitung fand ihren Weg quer durch die Luft in die Ecke. „aber ich würde mir das ansehen.“ Mit einem komischen Kichern verschwand er in der Küche und ließ einen völlig verdatterten und erröteten John zurück.

 

 

In dieser Nacht bekam John kein Auge zu.

Immer wieder hörte er die Bemerkung seines Kumpels und er wusste einfach nichts damit anzufangen. Sollte das eine Anspielung sein?

Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass Lestrade irgendein Interesse an ihm haben könnte und er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er das damit andeuten wollte.

Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. Abwechselnd fielen seine Gedanken von Jim auf Lestrade und blieben plötzlich an Sherlock hängen.

Da die Ermittlungen nicht weiter kamen, hatte John seit dem ersten Treffen nichts mehr von ihm gehört und auch die Möglichkeit mit der Wohngemeinschaft hatte er sofort, nachdem er die Wohnung verlassen hatte, aus dem Kopf verbannt.

Sherlock hatte eine spezielle Art an sich, anderen Menschen direkt zu sagen was er dachte und er schien sich als etwas Besseres zu sehen, als alle anderen. Das war Johns erster Eindruck von ihm und er fand es Abstoßend.

Aber sein Kopf rief ganz andere Bilder vor sein geistiges Auge. Er sah es direkt vor sich, wie Sherlock sich langsam bückte und nach dem Buch griff, das ohnehin schon sehr enge Hemd um seinen Oberkörper gespannt. Die dunklen Locken die ihm ins Gesicht fielen und die Hose, welche sich straff um den Hintern spannte.

Wütend presste John seine Hände auf seine Augen und versuchte die Bilder wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Seit einigen Tagen war er so durcheinander und seine Fantasie brachte ihm immer wieder etwas neues Verrücktes in den Kopf.

Da er sowieso so schnell keinen Schlaf finden konnte, stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer Richtung Bad.

 

Als er an Lestrades Schlafzimmertür vorbei kam, bemerkte er dass diese einen Spalt offen stand und noch Licht brannte.

Unsicher schaute er sich um, aber eine unglaubliche Neugierde überkam ihn und vorsichtig ging er ein Schritt näher an die Tür heran, bis er ins Schlafzimmer schauen konnte.

Lestrade stand noch komplett bekleidet vor seinem Kleiderschrank und schien sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Langsam öffnete er die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

John wusste genau, dass jetzt der Moment war wo er sich umdrehen sollte und wieder zurück in sein Zimmer gehen sollte, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn dort und er beobachtet Lestrade weiter.

Dieser hatte mittlerweile sein Hemd geöffnet. Er straffte seine Schultern und ließ es über die Arme, auf den Boden gleiten.

John atmete tief ein, als er den nackten Oberkörper betrachtete. Er war durchtrainiert und alle seine Muskeln waren angespannt.

Da John die Spiegelung im Spiegel nicht sehen konnte, konnte er ihn nur von hinten betrachten und wünschte sich, dass er sich wenigstens einmal umdrehen würde.

Lestrade begann nun langsam seinen Hosenknopf zu öffnen und mit einem leisen Surren auch den Reißverschluss.

Wieso nur tat er dieses alles so langsam und wieso beobachtete er sich im Spiegel dabei?

Die ersten Zweifel überkamen John, ob Lestrade ihn bemerkt hatte und eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in den Kopf.   
Doch sofort schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Wieso sollte sich sein Kumpel für ihn langsam ausziehen?

Es war ihm peinlich diese Gedanken und dass er an der Tür stand und ihn beobachtete, aber immer noch hielt etwas in ihm drin ihn zurück einfach zu gehen.

Die Hose rutschte mit einem leisen Geräusch zu Boden, wo sie als Stoffhaufen um seine Beine liegen blieb. Nun hatte er nur noch eine hautenge Boxershorts an.

Gott, dreh dich wenigstens einmal um, schoss es John durch den Kopf.

Da dieses aber nicht eintrat, glitt sein Blick langsam von dem Muskulösen Rücken bis zu seinem Hintern, welcher sich straff unter dem Stoff abzeichnete.

Langsam merkte John wie sich etwas in seinem Unterleib regte und sofort hasste er sich dafür.

Mittlerweile hatte Lestrade seine Füße aus dem Stoffhaufen gezogen, lies die Klamotten aber einfach auf dem Boden liegen. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel drehte er sich um, um ins Bett zu gehen und nun konnte John ihn auch von vorne betrachten.

Sein Blick glitt von dem Muskulösen Oberkörper bis zu dem engen Bund seiner Boxershorts, über die deutliche Wölbung unter dem Stoff.

John zog scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein. Er kannte Lestrade schon so lange, aber er hatte nie gewusst, dass sein Anblick mal so etwas in ihm auslösen würde und er wusste auch, wie falsch das alles war.

Nach kurzer Zeit schaffte er es schließlich endlich doch sein Blick zu lösen und zwei Schritte von der Tür zu entfernen, bis er nur noch den Spalt sehen konnte, was sein Glück war, denn in dem Moment wurde die Tür von innen verschlossen und Lestrade hätte ihn mit Sicherheit gesehen.

 

Erst jetzt spürte er seine deutliche Erektion und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ.

Während er sich selbst befriedigt,e versuchte er seinen Kopf so gut es ging frei zu machen, aber die unmöglichsten Bilder schwirrten in seinem Kopf und irgendwann wehrte er sich nicht mehr gegen sie und ließ es einfach zu.

 

 

Lestrade saß schon am Frühstückstisch, als John den Raum betrat.

„Na, gut geschlafen?“ ein merkwürdiges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und sofort war John verunsichert. Sollte sein Kumpel ihn letzte Nacht doch bemerkt haben?

Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass dieses nicht der Fall sein kann und griff nach einer Scheibe Toast.

„Ja, habe gut geschlafen und selbst?“ mit einem leichten Smalltalk versuchte er seine Unsicherheit zu unterdrücken.

„Och ja, war wirklich angenehm. Sag mal, hast du gestern Abend das Zimmer nochmal verlassen?“

Vor Schreck fiel John das Toast aus der Hand. Den Mund noch immer geöffnet, da er gerade abbeißen wollte, schaute er Lestrade an. Schnell hatte er sich wieder gefasst.  
„Ich? Was? N…nein wieso sollte ich? Ich war so müde, ich bin gleich schlafen gegangen.“

„Ah okay. Habe nämlich vor meiner Tür ein Geräusch gehört gehabt, als ich dabei war mich umzuziehen.“

Okay jetzt stand es fest. Lestrade hatte sich also ausgezogen, obwohl er den Verdacht hatte, dass John vor der Tür stand. Hatte die Bemerkung von letzter Nacht vielleicht doch eine Bedeutung?

Eine leichte Übelkeit stieg in John hoch und er hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Langsam wurde das alles ziemlich verrückt.

Es schien, als würde er Lestrade mit seiner Anwesenheit nerven, aber plötzlich begann er merkwürdige Anspielungen zu machen. Plötzlich fiel John ein Gespräch, von vor einigen Tagen, ein.

 

_„Was hat Sherlock eigentlich für einen Eindruck auf dich gemacht?“_

_„Naja, ich will nicht zu schnell urteilen aber er scheint sehr…nun ja, speziell zu sein.“_

_„Ja das stimmt. Sein Bruder ist da ganz anders.“_

_„Er hat einen Bruder? Ist der auch so verrückt?“_

_„Nein überhaupt nicht. Mycroft und Sherlock sind sehr unterschiedlich. Aber er ist sehr interessant.“  
„Wie meinst du das, interessant?“_

_„Ach, das kann man nicht beschreiben. Man muss ihn schon kennengelernt haben.“_

_„Ist er auch etwas in die Richtung Polizei, Detective oder so?“  
„Nein, er lebt alleine in einer kleinen Wohnung und Jobbt in einem kleinen Club soweit ich das weiß“_

_„In einem Club? Kellner oder was?“_

_„Hahaha, ach John. Nein nicht als Kellner. Sagen wir es so, nicht nur ich finde ihn wohl interessant.“_

_Bei dem letzten Satz hatte Lestrade ihm zugezwinkert und sich dann wieder seiner Zeitung zugewendet. Danach hat er den Namen Mycroft nicht mehr erwähnt und bis jetzt hatte John sich keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht._

Diese Anspielung war so offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie John wahrscheinlich schon fast erschlagen hat und trotzdem hat er sich nichts dabei gedacht. Langsam zweifelte er an seinem eigenen Verstand. Oder wollte er das alles einfach nicht sehen?

Es stand für ihn fest. Er musste hier raus und was anderes finden, bevor das alles noch aus den Fugen geriet.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sherlock Holmes langweilte sich.

Es gab einfach absolut nichts Sinnvolles für ihn zu tun. Die Ermittlungen in dem Mordfall standen auf der Stelle und so langsam hatte sich sein Interesse davon abgewandt.

Er lag ausgestreckt auf Couch und dachte nach. Er durchstrich nicht sein Gedächtnispalast wie sonst, sondern dachte so richtig über etwas nach.

Warum hatte sich John nicht mehr gemeldet?

Diese Frage hatte ihm so lang im Kopf gelegen, dass er sich nun daran gemacht hat, sie gründlich auseinander zu nehmen und zu analysieren, um sie endlich los zu werden.

Er hatte sich einige Antwortmöglichkeiten schon zu Recht gelegt.

Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er einfach zu schüchtern war oder er wollte nicht weil er Mrs. Hudson kannte. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch schon was anderes gefunden. Oder Lestrade hatte seine Nummer nicht weiter gegeben, worum Sherlock ihn gebeten hatte.

Dass er selber der Grund sein könnte, kam ihm nicht als Möglichkeit, denn wieso sollte jemand wegen ihm nicht bei ihm wohnen wollen?

Klar, er hatte so seine Macken, manchmal sprach er Tage lange nicht und er spielte Violine, aber das alles hatte er John noch gar nicht erzählt, also konnte es ihn auch nicht abschrecken.

 

Das Surren seines Handys holte ihn aus diesem ziemlich sinnlosen Gedankengang zurück und er griff, ohne hinzusehen, neben sich nach dem Handy.

„Ich habe mir das mit der Wohnung nochmal überlegt und vielleicht könnte man ja mal drüber sprechen. JW“

Ein Lächeln umspielte Sherlocks Lippen, als er die SMS von John las.

„Kommen Sie in die Baker Street und bringen Sie mit, was Sie brauchen. SH“

Er hatte gewusst, dass er einfach nicht der Grund sein konnte. Oder war er nur froh, dass er nicht der Grund war? Hatten sich doch leichte Zweifel gebildet? Er war sich nicht mal sicher, wieso er diesem Mann anbot bei ihm zu wohnen und wieso er sich über eine Zusage freute. Er war stark verwundert über sich selber.

 

 

John hatte seine Sache zusammen gesammelt und in seinem Koffer verstaut. Diese Aktion erinnerte ihn an die Nacht, wo er Jims Wohnung verließ und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er hatte Lestrade nicht Bescheid gegeben, dass er gehen würde und so schaute ihn sein Kumpel ziemlich verdattert an, als er mit gepackten Taschen vor ihm stand und sich verabschiedete.

„Ich weiß, dass ich viel länger hier war als anfangs gedacht und möchte dich wirklich nicht weiter stören. Aus diesem Grund habe ich das Angebot von Sherlock Holmes angenommen und werde die restlichen Tage dort verbringen. Ich hoffe das ist okay.“

Lestrade nickte nur, aber er schien nicht wirklich traurig drüber zu sein. John vermutete, dass er sogar froh war, dass er ging.

Ein kurzer Abschied und dann saß er auch schon im Taxi, auf den Weg zur Baker Street.

 

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, als er vor der 221B stand und klopfte dann.

 

 

„Es ist natürlich erst mal nur als weiterer Übergang. Ich möchte Lestrade einfach nicht weiter stören und dachte mir, wenn ich die letzten Tage erst mal woanders unterkomme…“

„Breiten Sie sich einfach irgendwie aus. Das mit der Miete können wir auch noch später klären.“

John nickte und hatte sich bereits in einem der Sessel gesetzt und schaute sich in Ruhe um.

Die Kartons waren mittlerweile ausgepackt und der Inhalt, ohne große Ordnung, überall abgestellt.

„Wie sieht das mit dem Schlafzimmer aus?“  
„Wir haben noch eins, wenn Sie zwei brauchen.“ Ohne, dass einer der beiden etwas bemerkt hatte, stand Mrs. Hudson in der Tür.

„Natürlich brauchen wir zwei!“

Sie hatte die Idee, dass zwischen ihm und Sherlock etwas lief also nicht aufgegeben und schaute beide nun strahlend an.

„Ich wollte Sie nur willkommen heißen. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie sich jetzt mit Sherlock diese Wohnung teilen.“  
„Das ist nur als Übergang, bis ich was Eigenes habe.“ Er zog die Zeitung neben sich vom Tisch und schlug sie demonstrativ auf. „Und ich werde gleich anfangen, nach etwas zu suchen.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ließ Mrs. Hudson die beiden Männer wieder alleine.

Mit einem Schlag hatte er die Seite mit den Jobangeboten geöffnet und sofort fiel ihm wieder die doofe Anzeige vom Jackhammer ins Auge.

Er fragte sich noch immer, wieso Lestrade ihn als Stripper anschauen würde.

Sein Blick glitt über den Rand der Zeitung auf Sherlock. Er wäre viel besser für so einen Job geeignet. Er war groß und schlank und seine enge Kleidung verriet einen gut gebauten Körper. Seine Locken würden ihm ins Gesicht fallen und auf der verschwitzten Stirn kleben bleiben. Langsam würde er sein Hemd öffnen und es vom Oberkörper streifen.

Erschrocken stockte er in seinen Gedanken. Hatte er gerade fantasiert, wie der ihm fremde Mann sich langsam auszog? Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel, schon gar nicht, als er die Enge in seiner Hose spürte. Er faltete die Zeitung und legte sie auf seinen Schoß. Mit einem Räuspern lehnte er sich zurück und atmete tief durch.

Sherlock beobachtete ihn und grinste.

„Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“

„Ähm…ja, ich bin nur etwas müde und habe heute schon so viele Stellenanzeigen durchgesehen.“

Sherlock zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und starrte wieder zur Decke. John mutmaßte wie lange er wohl schon so lag, denn als er in der Wohnung an kam, hatte er ihn schon so vorgefunden.

 

Als die Wölbung hinter seinem Reißverschluss langsam kleiner wurde und er es geschafft hatte, die Fantasie mit dem Strippenden Sherlock los zu werden, wollte er sich daran machen, seinen Koffer in sein Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Das Surren von Sherlocks Handy, hielt ihn allerdings erst mal davon zurück.

„Ja? Was gibt’s?...mhm…ehrlich? Das ist super. Ich bin sofort da.“ Mit Schwung setzte Sherlock sich auf, stand auf und schwang seinen Mantel um.

„Sie müssen nochmal weg?“

„Es ist fantastisch. Eine neue Spur. Nach den ganzen Tagen, endlich etwas neues.“

Ohne zu wissen wieso, stand John auf, zog seine Jacke ebenfalls an und folgte Sherlock aus dem Haus ins Taxi, welches Sherlock vor der Tür abfing.

„Wo genau fahren wir hin?“

„Zu Molly. Sie hat etwas auf dem Rucksack entdeckt.“

„Aha und was?“

„Pscht. John, Sie stören mich beim nachdenken. Bitte verhalten Sie sich etwas ruhiger.“

Wie bei der ersten Taxifahrt, gab er kein Geräusch mehr von sich, bis sie vor dem entsprechenden Gebäude stehen blieben.

Mit schnellen Schritten hetzte er Sherlock hinter her, bis sie endlich den richtigen Raum gefunden hatten und eintraten.

Schwer atmend blieb John in der Tür stehen.

Eine junge Frau stand vor einem Mikroskop und schaute die beiden Männer an. Neben ihr lag der Rucksack auf dem Tisch. Er war geöffnet und das innere war nach außen gestülpt.

„Molly, perfekt was haben Sie gefunden?“ ohne weiter zu fragen, griff Sherlock nach einer Tasse Kaffee und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Wer ist das?“ sie deutete auf John.

„Unwichtig. Sagen Sie schon was Sie gefunden haben.“ Von dem stundenlang gemütlich auf dem Sofa liegenden Sherlock war nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen war er aufgeregt und ungeduldig.

„Okay. Also von außen war das Ergebnis ja wie erwartet, dass wir die Fingerabdrücke von dem Opfer und von einer weiteren Fremden Person gefunden haben…oh bitte fassen Sie nichts an.“ Panisch streckte Molly eine Hand in Richtung John aus, welcher ein kleines Glas, mit einer trüben Flüssigkeit hoch hielt.

„John, bitte. Sie stören gerade!“

Wütend funkelte er Sherlock an. Wieso genau war er nochmal mitgekommen? Er stellte das Glas wieder zurück und schaute die anderen beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Bitte fahren Sie fort.“

Molly nickte ihm zu und sprach weiter. „Also wie gesagt, außen war nichts besonderes, aber als ich den Rucksack von innen untersucht habe, habe ich einige Spuren entdeckt. Unter anderem Blutspuren, die nicht vom Opfer stammen und einige Haare, welche ebenfalls nicht alle vom Opfer sind…Oh nein, das bitte auch stehen lassen.“

Während Molly Sherlock alles erklärte, hatte John sich daran gemacht. den Raum weiter zu untersuchen und hatte ein merkwürdiges Stück Papier gefunden, welches er nun prüfend gegen das Licht hielt.

„Also schön.“ Sherlock ergriff das Stück Papier, entriss es John und öffnete mit der anderen Hand die Tür. „Warten Sie doch draußen solange, bis ich von Molly die Ergebnisse gehört haben.“

Ein Moment herrschte Schweigen im Raum. Hatte Sherlock ihm gerade befohlen den Raum zu verlassen? Wie ein Vater, der mit einem unartigen Kind schimpfte?

Molly lief leicht Rot an und schaute weg, als John ihren Blick suchte. Sherlocks Blick war kalt und leicht wütend, als John schließlich zu ihm aufschaute. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er schnaubend den Raum. Er ärgerte sich, dass er dieser Wohngemeinschaft zugestimmt hatte und wusste noch nicht genau, wie er es aushalten sollte.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Der Mann hatte zwei Stunden in seinem Auto gesessen und das Haus, auf der anderen Seite der Straße, beobachtet. Kurz bevor er es für den Tag aufgeben wollte, öffnete sich die Haustür und John trat mit einem Koffer ins Freie. Er rief sich ein Taxi und der Mann folgte ihm._

_Sie hielten in der Baker Street und zielstrebig ging John auf die Nummern 221B zu._

_Es war kein Klingelschild dran zu finden, aber der Mann war sich sicher zu wissen, wer in diesem Haus wohnte. Er würde nur lange genug warten müssen, bis der Unbekannte raus kam._

_Er drehte sich um und schaute die Straße rauf und runter. Unauffällig jemanden aus den Weg schaffen, war in dieser Gegend nicht möglich, schon gar nicht ohne gesehen zu werden. Er musste sich also einen anderen Plan ausdenken, um an das gewünschte Ziel zu kommen._

_Der Mann zog sich seine Cap weiter ins Gesicht und steckte sich ein Kaugummi in den Mund. Über seine Kopfhörer drang die Musik laut in seine Ohren._

_„Das alles wird dir noch leidtun, John Watson.“ Flüsterte er, bevor er zurück zu seinem Wagen ging und davon fuhr._

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Mycroft saß deprimiert auf der kleinen, schmutzigen Bank vor dem Club.

Es war mittlerweile Abend und der Wind war kalt. Er zog ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette und warf sie dann in den Schmutz. Er hatte noch zehn Minuten bis zu seinem nächsten Auftritt. Von drinnen drang die Musik zu ihm und er hörte die Pfiffe und das Jubeln der begeisterten Frauen.

Es war schon fast eine Woche vergangen, seit Jim das letzte Mal bei ihm war.

_„Tut mir Leid Mycroft, aber ich habe im Moment viel zu tun. Es gibt ein wenig Ärger mit John und mit der Firma.“ Das war die einzige Aussage, die Jim zu der Angelegenheit hatte und hat sich danach nicht wieder gemeldet._

_Den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung fand Mycroft zwei Tage später in seinem Briefkasten und verstand es als endgültigen Abschied._

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Bis vor einigen Tagen hatte er wirklich noch Hoffnung gehabt, dass aus ihm und Jim etwas werden würde. Er hat sich oft vorgestellt, dass Jim eines Tages zu ihm kommen würde und ihm berichtete, dass er John verlassen hatte und nun mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Mycroft hatte sich vor den Menschen eher verschlossen, auch wenn man es ihm nie angemerkt hatte. Sein Auftritt in Anzug war mehr eine Maske, als sein wahres Ich. Es hatte ihm noch nie gefallen, immer nur der Geschäftsmann zu sein. Zuhause konnte er immer so sein wie er es wollte. Da hatte es keiner gesehen und deswegen wollte er auch nie Besuch haben. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand diese private Grenze überschritt. Nicht mal seine Familie.

Er konnte sich kaum noch dran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal seine Eltern besucht hatte, geschweige denn, seinen Bruder. Es bestand von allen Seiten kein großes Interesse aneinander, aber das war schon immer so gewesen und er hatte sich damit abgefunden.

Bei Jim war das anders.

Bei ihm hatte er nie das Gefühl, dass er beim Betreten der Wohnung eine Grenze überschritt. Nein, Jim war immer ein Teil der Grenze, über die keiner gehen durfte. Er gehörte dazu und auch wenn Mycroft wusste, dass er für Jim nur ein Abenteuer war, hatte er doch langsam Gefühle für den anderen Mann entwickelt.

Wütend über sich selber, dass er solche Gefühle überhaupt zugelassen hatte, ohne drüber nachzudenken, stand er auf und ging zurück in den Club.

Er war für den nächsten Auftritt geplant und zog sich die dafür erforderlichen Klamotten an.

Hier war er nicht bekannt als der Geschäftsmann mit Krawatte und Aktenkoffer, sondern hier konnte er abends etwas ganz anderes sein. Hier war er auf eine andere Weiße begehrte und es gefiel ihm besser, als sein Leben am Tage.

Er rückte sich den Cowboy-Hut ein letztes Mal zurecht und begab sich auf die Bühne, wo er bereits angekündigt wurde.

„Applaus für den fabelhaften…Myciiiiieeee!!“

Dann ertönten die ersten Bässe und die Menge jubelte und pfiff.

 

 

**Fortsetzung folgte…**

 

 


End file.
